Winged Ones - Alternate Ending
by LilleahWest aka TheBeastcub
Summary: This time let's take a darker turn into what could have happened. Drastically different 11 chapter ending from the fight with the fire demon onward. Tons of artwork for this story as well as more current updates can be found by looking up LilleahWest Deviantart
1. Chapter A - Failure

Story notes

This is meant to be read after reading the original fanfic, though I suppose that (with some confusion at first) it can stand on its own.

This is not simplified bonus material, it is a full fledged and drastically alternate version of events, a full 11 chapters, about 21,000 words total.

I tried to follow the logic and lore I set up last time, but eventually in some places I let the story tell itself rather than try to mirror all elements I included last time.

To avoid confusion I will be labeling each chapter with letters vs. numbers

- - - - - - - - -  
Prologue

The story is exactly the same up until the Temple of Wind and the face off with the fire dragon, after this point things take a tragic turn in this new second half of the story.

the ice dragon Yubreit was heavily wounded and unable to recover from his injuries after the battle with the dragon of fire, he was able to follow the group as they progressed further into the Temple of Wind but was helpless in the next battle.

Without the ice creatures assistance, the fight against the Fire Demon went drastically wrong.

The battle went mostly the same, up until the demon got ahold of Links son.  
When Chirin was captured it was not Yubreit who came to the rescue.

Zelda in the warrior form of Sheik tried and failed to rescue their son, quickly rendered unconscious with a blow to the head.

Chapter A

Link with his power as a Tenshioni fired an ice attack before swooping in to try and free his child from the Demons grasp, As Link stabbed into the beasts paw it lashed across the heros back with it's free hand, talons tearing through his armor with devastating force. Its claws bit mortally deep into Link's flesh, the demon's dark energy seeped into the Kings blood through the vicious wound. Link gasped and recoiled from the pain and shock, a hot gale force wind from the beast sent him and his freed son to the ground. Chirin spread his wings wide and landed on his feet but Link hit the stone floor with a sickening thud feathers scattering, the King had succeeded in freeing his son from the Demons grasp but the wounds inflicted left him helpless to fight or even stand.

Upon being freed Chirin managed to strike the demon in the face with a blast of light energy, blinding him at least temporarily if not forever. The giant beast tore violently through the room trying to find the boy who blinded him, crashing into the walls and clawing at the floor. All the while Chirin was scrambling to get his father and Sheik onto the back of the ice dragon who at best would be able to help them escape out of the temple and into hiding back at the cave where Yubreit and Chirin first met.

Damn you! the creature of fire roared  
Chirin and the Dragon made their way out past the Demon as silently as possible  
Damn you! It roared again You cannot escape, even if you evade me here and now fate will still haunt you! The demon of black feathered wings will arise, born of a mother dead and mothered by a devil's child." the flaming demon rumbled again this time with a growling laughter that stayed deep in its throat. "One day soon he will come, and as the Hero of Time and The Child Chosen by the Goddesses rest in their untimely graves the world shall come to an end at his hands!"  
The beasts words echoed in Chirins mind as they slipped past the monster.

The group swiftly made their way out of the temple, Yubreit pushing his wounded body to function and carry his precious load, Chirin working to be sure neither dismounted as they exited the Temple of Wind and made their way back to the dragons place of hiding.

Yubreit half laid down, half collapsed as they reached the depths of the cave, Link and Sheik slid off onto the cold slick floor. Kaeporas ghostly form appeared before the young prince who was somehow managing to stay calm and collected as he tended to the wounded.  
The dragon was alert but his breathing was abnormal and course, wounds that had almost closed from the battle the night before with his fiery counterpart had reopened, oozing blood. Link was in terrible condition, the amount of red across the dragons back where Link was just moments before alarmed the boy, but at least his father was awake  
Mom! Chirin said shaking the form of his mother cast in the masks guise of a Sheikah noting the blood on the back of the warriors head. No response, panic raced through the boy as he checked to be sure Sheik was breathing, he let out a sigh of relief Mom is out cold the boy announced as he got up.  
Dad, I will be back, I am going to go find you a pink fairy Chirin said, making haste as he turned to leave the cave.

Kaeporas heavy voice reached his ears It will not do any good.

The prince turned, his eyes were fearful as they met the gaze of the ghostly form of Kaepora.  
Navi was in the winged heros hand as he laid on the cold earth "Even if we could call upon the help of my fairy sisters" the little glowing being said in a shaky voice "they cannot help him now, last time the healing hardly helpedthe way his Hylian and Tenshioni forms are bound resists the power my sisters have"

Chirin's winged form melted away has he returned to the Kings side, kneeling amongst his fathers feathers. The child's pleading eyes looked up at the sage.

Kaepora sighed, his voice somber as he spoke If the demon had perished, if my true form had been restored I would have been able to perform a risky move, binding your fathers two forms, saving his life at the cost of his true self, he would have had a fighting chance but in my current state there is nothing I can do nothing can help, not even a healing fairy.

The sages next words fell heavily  
Chirin, your father is dying.

The prince sat there, unable to speak through the torment his soul now faced.

The Sage could not even bring himself to meet the young boys gaze as he delivered his next words the wounds inflicted on you are not natural, like a poison the creatures dark energy will continue to seep into you, with each passing moment the pain will greaten I am afraid you have been cursed to suffer an end far from peaceful

As the news began to sink in all fell still and silent.  
The tragedy at hand struck Link less harshly than his son, as The Hero of Time Link had prepared to meet death every day of his life in the future that almost was. The King turned his head as best he could to look upon his queen in the guise of Sheik, hoping Zelda would awaken, that he could at least speak with his princess just one last time.

Chirin sat silently with his father, hands on his shoulder, numb to the world around him. As time past Links strength began fading fast, the pain ever growing, his numbing fingers fumbled over the clasp holding the Ocarina of Time to his belt.

The King held the sacred instrument to his chest  
Chirin, I know this is so much to ask of you but, please, you know the songs face went white, his heart raced, the words drifted through his mind I the song of healing/I Chirins desperate gaze drifted to the still motionless form of his mother clad as Sheik. The poor dragon could sense that the spirit of The Hero of Time was fading, and understanding the bond these three shared was nuzzling the listless form trying to rouse the unconscious warrior.

Link said once again, he calmly grasped one of his childs motionless hands, the boy met his fathers sad peaceful gaze.

Son I am so very proud of you. his voice wavered and yet at the same time was strong and calm My life was incomplete until you and your mother came into my world and brightened it I love you both so very much. Every day during that future that almost was I lived on the edge of death, ever prepared to have my life snuffed out I am relieved that death avoided me long enough to have you in my life  
A wave of pain from the cursed wounds across his back caused Link to tense with agony, Chirin seemed to snap out of his shock and grasped his fathers hand. The intensity subsided and Link relaxed, ever weaker than before It grieves me to be unable to say goodbye to your mother but I can feel the spark of life quickly fading within this broken body of mine, the curse is tearing at my soul, and we have no idea when Sheik will wake up.

The little blue fairy was sobbing in his palm Links voice was sweet Thank you for taking care of me all these years, but now you must take care of Chirin. The fairy looked up to him, forlorn. Reluctantly Navi left his hand and settled atop Chirins hat, still sobbing softly.

The pain rippled through him again, this time worse than before. As Links tattered body relaxed his reassuring voice broke the silence of the cave.  
Please son the songs purpose is to ease such suffering

He dared not say it to Chirin for the weight of seeing his father suffer from such a fatal wound was already so much but the song held another purpose: to heal ones dying regrets. Link regretted that with the Fire Demon still alive he would be leaving such a heavy burden for his son to carry, that he would be unable to fight alongside and protect his child any longer regret lingered over the fact that time did not allow him to see Chirin grow, find love and form a family just as he did Regret haunted the fact he would be unable to live long enough to become a grandfather.

Tears came to Chirins eyes but he quickly wiped them away and silently took the ocarina from his fathers hand.  
Thank you. Link said weakly, using the very last of his strength to wrap his child in the loving embrace of his arms one last time.  
As Link lay back to the stone floor strewn with blood and fallen feathers, the young prince began to play the uplifting and yet sorrowful tune of The Song of Healing.  
Link smiled weakly at the irony of this song applying to him, after he himself had issued such kindness to ease the pain of Terminas finest heros.  
The Kings eyes closed softly as the weight of his torn body melted away.

The heros form vanished into a swirl of dust and feathers with a clatter a mask bearing the face of a Tenshioni hit the floor, white feathers drifted slowly into a circle around it.  
Chirin crept forward on his knees and dearly picked up the mask. The young prince held it to his chest and silently wept.

With the death of the King the ghostly form of Kaepora vanished, the Sage was only able to speak in spirit form through Link for the hero had taken within him the essence of the medallion of Wind.  
Moments later an owl came silently soaring into the cave and landed alongside the grief stricken prince. Kaepora was once again restricted to this one form... the Wind Sage was also once again rendered voice-less, unable to communicate to all through spirit form and unable to ever speak again with the one being that could ever understand his words in this cursed form.

As day progressed into night Sheik awoke alongside the dragon who was still breathing coarsely. Head throbbing and eyes blurry it took a while for the Sheikah to make out anything in the dim light cast from Navis glow. As Sheiks gaze met the form of Chirin sitting silently in the corner with the owl leaning against him the first emotion to strike was confusion.  
the Sheikah questioned quietly upon realizing he was not with them.  
Chirin, heartbroken all the further by the sound of his fathers name let out a shuddering sob.  
Sheik crept over to where Chirin was sitting and realized what the boy had his arms wrapped around.  
the strong voice cracked.  
Sheik stood in shock for a moment, unable to believe what this mask signified. As the red eyes met the tearful blue of the prince Zelda removed the Sheikah mask and fell to her knees at Chirins side, embracing him. The boy began to cry loudly into his mothers shoulder, Zelda doing all she could to comfort him but she herself needed much consoling.

They had failed in their quest, and Link, the King of her country, her greatest love, the father of her child, had paid for their failure with his life.

...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

...

Author's notes:

..Okay I warned ya'all it starts off tragic ._.  
(seriously though I dunno how I can stand to write some of this stuff... my muse is evil I swear.)

After, jeeze, just over 2 years since Winged Ones ended I was suddenly inspired to do this.  
I am perfectly happy with how my other fanfic went and in many ways still like it better, but man did I ever swing for the "happily ever after" outcome on a lot of things.

This time let's take a darker turn into what could have happened.

I hope you fans of my last fanfic enjoy this project, I gave up like every ounce of my free to time to get these words out of my head, words which popped up oh so suddenly when someone handed my writing muse a cup of coffee and woke her up.

This fic is done already but it may take a few days to get it fully posted. I wanted to be sure I had a full story before posting, I myself haaaaaaaate when I am following a story and then the creator(s) just stop and never finish ;A;


	2. Chapter B - His Father's Name

Chapter B  
His Fathers Name

Too weak with sorrow to leave the cave the two fell asleep in each others arms. As mornings light drifted in from the distance entrance the dragons rough muzzle nudged Zelda awake.  
She sat up, head pounding from a likely concussion, the Queen wearily opened her bloodshot eyes to find the owl between her and the entrance; he had kept watch over them the entire night.  
Kaepora? Is it is still safe?  
The owl turned and nodded. With that Zelda laid back down next to her sleeping son, the mask still in his arms with poor Navi nestled in the brim of his hat No need to face the world just yet the widowed queen whispered.  
With her words Kaeporas heart wept within his cursed form.

Time stands still for no one, and eventually the lives residing within the cave had to face the world and new reality that greeted them.  
The group sadly and sorely made their way back to Hyrule castle, Chirin cradling the mask along with one of his fathers feathers.

As news of the King spread quickly across the lands the world seemed to fall silent with grief. Of the Hyrules people the news fell hardest upon the sages for all had been close friends with Link, both in this timeline and the future that almost was, a timeline only they, Zelda and Link could even recall.  
And then there was the ever chatty Navi it was as if her voice died along with Link, she has not spoken a single word since her last moment curled up in the heros hand and she refused to leave Chirins side.  
Likewise Chirin did not have much to say. The now fatherless prince kept the mask, ocarina and feather with him constantly. The boy spent much of his time in places about the castle frequented by his dad, primarily the wooden chair on the back patio that overlooked the horse pasture.  
Zelda found herself in a haze, it was as is most of the world did not exist, that her kingdom did not exist, the only thing her mind could focus on was Chirins well being and her concern for him was all that mattered. The two spent much of their time together, most of it in comforting silence.

Time heals all wounds, even wounds of the heart though like a wound of the flesh scars may still remain.

Life does not last forever, from the moment of being birthed into the world every living creature travels down a path to their eventual demise not everyone reaches the end of this path in the same span of time, but as some paths end others must continue on.  
As time passed the loved ones Link left behind rebuilt their lives into a new state of normal, letting the tragedy slip past them while also keeping him in their hearts as they moved forward on their own paths.

With time the castle slowly began to buzz again, much had been neglected in their era of grief and much catching up was needed on Zeldas behalf as regent of Hyrule.  
As Zelda walked into the library to retrieve some necessary records she found her son with his nose in a book. The sight was not unusual, even though the boy was not much more than ten he was already well schooled and his curiosity was often quenched by ransacking her shelves for a book on whatever topic had caught his fancy.  
The young prince finished the page and then looked up to his mother.  
I would like to be called Link from now on.  
This caught the widowed Queen quite off guard, the papers nearly slipping from her fingers.  
Taking no notice to his mothers reaction the boy continued I have been studying the history of Hyrule, seeking clues to what the Fire Demon said about the demon of black feathers but instead I found something interesting our history has been poorly documented and the details are vague buts name kept appearing in the history books. He closed the document and looked to his mother Link is the name of Hyrules hero and I must be its hero in my fathers place.I have no objections. came Impas strong voice from the hall.  
Iwhen did she get there/i Zelda stammered within her already befuddled mind.  
The boy is taking his fathers legacy upon his shoulders, the legacy of heroes who fought under Links name before the Link we knew and loved was even born. Let the boy take on his fathers name, I pray it brings him strength in the times to come.  
Zelda looked a bit bewildered, after all, how could she rebuttal that statement.  
Link.

The name took a while to stick, and at first it caused some confusion amongst the castle, with the late King being more often referred to as The Hero of Time than Link for now a new young hero bears this name, a new future king, a kind young man who in every way intended to follow in his fathers footsteps

And in the end he truly would live a life akin to that of his father.

For better or for worse.

Flames.  
The world is on fire.

The young boy once known as Chirin burst awake, dripping in sweat from the horrifying dream his mind was just faced with for the fifth time in a fortnight but as the boy lay in his bed he noticed the dancing gold light cast upon his ceiling.  
This time, it was more than a dream.  
Castle Town was being eaten by flames.

The Fire Demon was on a rampage, crashing through the town burning everything in its wake, the creatures roaring laughter muffling its victims screams.  
But why is he here, why did it leave the temple!? The boy now known as Link raced to the top edge of the cliff alongside the front gate, just above the same tree where The Hero of Time had his second encounter with Kaepora the owl.  
It was here that the fatherless prince noticed something sinister in the smoke laden skies above the town black feathered wings.

It was a man, or rather a boy, not much older than Chirin himself. This new foes form was winged but was certainly no Tenshioni, his very being contrasted the race in all respects with his dark skin and flaming hair framed by bold black wings.  
It was obvious that this black feathered being was leading the creature, controlling it, and enjoying every minute of terror it brought upon the town.

The boy who had taken on his fathers name called forth his own wings and prepared to face this new foe but before his feet could leave the ground the Sage of Wind screeched into his face. The birds wings beat wildly as Kaepora chattered and threatened with talons poised, edging the young prince back.  
The boy once known as Chirin was then rendered a new shock as his arm was grasped, sword drawn he turned to face this new threat it was Impa.  
We are leaving. She said flatly ignoring the brandished blade. Your mother is already evacuating the castle out the back route, the flaming beast will reach us at any have to fight! the boy demanded.  
Impa stared him down We already lost your father to this foul creature, we cant be loosing you as well. Now come with me Link.

The owl had landed in the tree, his gaze was firm, it was obvious Kaepora agreed with the Sheikah.  
Impa turned and left, the boy now known as Link dispelled his winged form and stood staring at the owl.  
You know something about that black feathered creature dont you.  
The boy at first found Kaeporas response odd as the bird looked away and preened one wing, Chirin then realized what he had said m sorry said the prince, apologizing for the fact he had coldly disrespected the fact Kaepora is helpless to tell him anything.

Link made haste to the secret escape route at the back of the castle hidden behind the stables. He found Impa prepping Epona with a saddle sack of weapons, most of the residents in the castle sat ready and waiting as others prepped the remaining horses. Zelda came running up with one last bag of essentials, upon securing it she donned the Sheikah mask d best get used to this again, I may have to utilize Sheik for a great length of time. said the warrior to no one in particular. Sheik led the way to the escapes opening and addressed the crowd of refugees with a booming voice I know not who this demon of black feathered wings is but if he can control that beast we are in for a rough time ahead. I have sent messengers off through the secret pass to warn the other providences. This tunnel leads directly thorough the mountain and into Kakarikos graveyard, there we shall take shelter but do not get too comfortable for trouble may follow us. Sheiks speech turned inward to address Impa and her son Just because Ganondorf kept his grasp on the kingdom close to the castle does not mean this foe will as well Kakariko may be next. The Sheikah said darkly as they marched forward.

...

XXXXXXXXX

...

Author's notes:

I kinda feel like this is my weakest chapter, the next one is longer and has a whole lot more to it. I am excited to see what some of you folks think of how I twisted some of the elements of the other ending half around into a whole new perspective.

Concerning Chirin now being referred to as Link: I had the idea to help make the story feel more connected to the games as a reader, rather than reading an original character's name "Chirin" we would read the name "Link" and eventually start to see him as the new Link… just as how with nearly each new game we pretty much have to give up the Link of the previous game because this game has a new Link with a new back story (with a few exceptions such as OoT and MM)

That and fanfics heavily focused on OCs tend to turn people away, with the name change I hope to kind of fix that through what I stated above...

- A note on the secret path to the graveyard: Kakariko was founded by Sheikah and they serve as protectors of the royal family… so I would say if there was ever to be a secret escape route it would connect the two places, and a sliding headstone is a convenient cover up for a tunnel.

- While Ganondorf's influence spread wide the actual destruction he caused remained close to the castle.

- With The Hero of Time out of the picture and the power of the Fire Demon at his disposal Dragmire was able to set his plan to conquer Hyrule in affect much much sooner in comparison to the original version.


	3. Chapter C - Tattered Prince

Artwork for this story

art/A-Tragic-Past-362331353

art/Arrows-368595204

Chapter C

Tattered Prince

The demon of black feathered wings did in fact keep his grasp on the kingdom close to the castle for a time. By the time Chirin was thirteen Kakariko fell to flames, and furthermore the prince who had taken on his fathers name became actively hunted.  
IAs the Hero of Time and The Child Chosen by the Goddesses rest in their untimely graves the world shall come to an end at his hands./I  
The words haunted the boy once known as Chirin in every way possible.

Life became a stressful game of dodging danger and fighting foes. The young prince referred to as Link found himself unable to stay in one place for long, namely within any settlement for it brought trouble to those who harbored him. As a result the boy took on a life all to akin to that of his father before him, living in the rough, going days without sleep, his body slowly becoming covered in scars. It pained Zelda to see this, this is not the life her husband had wished for their child.

With Impa and Sheik as his guides, and with Hylian influence out of his life, the boy once known as Chirin took on more characteristics of a Sheikah. His manor of fighting shifted, it became more flighty, more evasive, more calculated. His fathers style was more slash and bash, more head on, typical Hylian actually but Sheikahs are about stealth, about slaying a target before your presence is even known, about avoiding conflict altogether if you can slink past your enemies. Traditionally Sheikah do no utilize swords, too bulky to be stealthy. Hand to hand combat, arrows and small blade use became almost as important to young Link as his sword.

As the boy matured into a young man you could see a drastic change in him from the times of his youth, even a change in comparison to the man he named himself after.  
In honor of the Link before him the young man once known as Chirin still donned a green tunic and hat, even gauntlets in his fathers style gifted to him by Impas skill in crafting leather. But now amidst the familiar garb of the Hero of Time he wore the silent treading boots of a Sheikah and a cowl collar to pull up over his face to mask his breathing when silence was key. His clothes and body showed all the signs of the life he had been leading new and mended tears, fresh and healing wounds scattered his appearance.

Gone was the comforts of a bed, a roof over his head, he and his mother have been living at the ends of the earth for so long. The last four years has seen their lives spent scattered from location to location, the desert, the mountains, the canyon, currently spending several months within the labyrinth that is the Lost Woods.

The young man once known as Chirin nimbly picked his way through the branches, ascending high into the trees that outskirt the paths of the Lost Woods; from this vantage point he could just barely glimpse the smoke rising on the horizon, from the location he used to call home a place now cast in constant fire for the Demon of Flame has claimed the land for its own, and apparently a kingdom of fire suited the one of black wings as well.

As he settled onto his perch the princes mood was both foul and nostalgic. Link reached up to rub the back of his head, again he found himself frustrated by the fact that his hair had to be cropped so short after being singed by the Fire Demon during their last encounter as it tore through the long hence destroyed village of Kakariko... an encounter that also left the young man with a nasty burn scar across his back all the way up and onto the nape of his neck. Despite the fact The Hero of Time being seen without his trademark hat was a rare occurrence the Heros son still admired his dad's long golden mane and from an early age the boy wanted to grow his own out. By now Link's hair should have been just as long as his father's but it was barely past shoulder length.

The young Link took a journal and feather quill out of the pouch fastened to his side the feather from his father  
As he jotted down a quick thought Navi silently settled into the boys hair under his hat, she still did not have much to say these days.  
The Hylian set the journal back in the bag, placing the feather behind his ear, he then unclasped the ocarina which was strapped to his belt alongside the Tenshioni mask. Link glanced over the sacred instrument carefully, the more the young man sat the more he began to contemplate his existence these last few years What was the point, always evading danger, unsure of how to achieve his goal of reclaiming Hyrule, unsure of any of the details of his foe. His father faced an equally hard life but at least he had goals, he had guidance, all Chirin could do was continue to fight and grow, to learn and gain skill, ever hoping that answers would some day reach him. But was this life really worth it? Especially at the costs they have paid over the years at the cost of loosing Impa and Epona in the raid

Link sighed Hey mom he said without adverting his gaze.  
Directly above him Sheik had silently crept in and was perched on a branch.  
Thinking of home his mother in the guise of Sheik asked  
Yeah, and of Impa Epona and Dad he wrought his hands in frustration what are we even doing out here  
Sheik sighed Kaepora has returned, and I think he is trying to show us something.  
The young man placed the feather safely back into its pouch and followed.

The owl bobbed his head eagerly as the two approached; a sign they have learned meant to follow him. As the bird led them through the woods they realized they would be leaving the seclusion and safety the trees offered.  
Keep your guard up. Uttered Link under his breath recalling what had happened the previous week.  
As they entered Hyrule field the owl soared higher, moments later he began to circle. Link drew his sword and ducked deeper into the brush alongside Sheik.  
Lizalfos.  
The owl quit circling, meaning no other threats were close by.  
With that signal Link found no need for stealth and decided to take the three creatures head on. The first he caught off guard easily bringing it to the ground shred to pieces, the next two however had time to leap back screeching as they did so. Sheik had circled around the pack and got the one in the throat as it retreated from Links advance. The remaining lizard brandished its blade at the young man once known as Chirin. Steel met steel as the prince precisely matched each strike the creature could muster, finally slaying it across the chest.  
Lets hope not much worse blocks our path, I would rather not go up against an Iron Knuckle again in the near future. The green clad prince said as he put a hand to his side, being sure the wound inflicted on him by just such a foe the previous week had not opened up.

The owl continued on towards Zoras River. Link prepped his shield and Sheik prepared to stay close behind as they met an onslaught of Octoroks.  
As they reached the waterfall Link unclasped the shimmering blue Ocarina, just as in his fathers time Zoras Domain was protected by this gateway, which could only be accessed by a non-Zora via the song of Hylian royalty.

As Link, Sheik and Kaepora entered they were met by guards brandishing helms and spears.  
The taller one exclaimed surprised, lowering his weapon along with his comrades What brings you here? motioned Link Though I know not why.  
The owl atop the rocky spire sticking out of the pool of water whoed and then soared up past the peak of the waterfall and to the Queens chamber.  
As the pair followed upwards along the stone path they did so under the questioning gaze of the Zora within the cave. As they reached the heavily guarded royal Chamber Kaepora was perched on the railing next to the face of a very confused Ruto I figured if he was here you would be close behind. Stated the amphibious creature. Been a long while Link. She said, still not used to addressing him as such  
I dare not stay long for trouble always finds me. said the prince.  
Kaepora took off again, this time out the back entrance behind the Queen.  
If you dont mind Your Majesty, he is trying to show us course. Said Ruto, moving swiftly out of the way (unlike her father would have)

They followed out to the pool, spotting the owl entering the Ice Cavern Link took on his wings, scooped up Sheik and soared into the caves opening. The prince dispelled his gifted form and trotted in quickly and loudly, a spire of ice from the ceiling came crashing down almost striking him; of all the places to set his Sheikan skills to work this was the place. From that point onward Link tread without sound as the owl led them down twists and twines. As they reached a particular room Link was met with a surprising sight, Yubreit.  
Link had not seen the creature in years, not since before the fall of the castle when Yubreit suddenly just up and left. The heavily scarred white dragon lifted himself from his position against a wall and greeted them kindly, the feathers upon Yubreits unique wings ruffled as Link stroked his nose.

The owl landed in the place where the dragon had been laying and began to pace back and forth looking at the prince, he then came over and pecked at the ocarina.  
Link took the instrument in hand but was unsure of which song the owl meant for him to play, he asked Kaepora for a hint. The owl flapped his wings vigorously, his eyes pleading IPlease understand what this means./I  
He thought for a second, every song his father knew had been handed down to him, as he listed off the titles in his head the young man grinned as he came to one.  
He began to play The Song Of Soaring.  
As the tune echoed through the cave the wall began to open, Ice spires crashing all around as the cavern shook, a fog of white filled the air as the snow was kicked up into a flurry. As the white haze settled Link was met with a stunning sight; a huge ivory wolf lay within the chamber.  
Upon sight of the beast Link realized the Giant Wolfose Kaepora had spoke of were much bigger than he had imagined, easily twelve feet from nose to tail, the creatures eyes glowed and its forehead was adorned with markings akin to that of a Tenshioni.

Kaepora spoke of how the Demon of Fire killed off the Wolfose causing his land to change, that the inherent magic within the Wolfose is what kept it winter. But why is this one here.  
Link walked forward down into the pit and onto the ice, as he approached the wolf he realized just how old the animal was, it seemed so frail up close. As the prince reached out to touch the creature he suddenly noticed what was beneath his feet.  
Dozens of Tenshioni, all in a state of suspended animation.  
Link gasped as he stepped backward to the edge of the icy pit. He looked back at the dragon, he came here to protect them, or perhaps as an animal Kaepora had asked him to come protect them, either way it was no coincidence Yubreit was here.

Kaepora, I wish you and I had spoken more when you were able to, I am not sure if my father knew all the details but I certainly do not.  
The bird bobbed over to where a woman and two children slept beneath the ice and cooed at them softly.  
Let me know if I have this right. said the young man clad in green as he crouched next to the bird You evacuated your people and sealed them here to protect them before you became the owl, and left this Wolfose to watch over them and keep winter here. The bird nodded. The prince seemed confused Why did you bring us here. said Link with concern as he stood and strode over to the wolf, placing his hand on its nose, realizing how shattered its breathing sounded s dying, isnt he The owl lowered its head, such sadness and concern in its expression as he looked down upon the woman and children, his wife, son and daughter.  
and if the Wolfose dies they die. Said the prince sternly, great distaste for the situation deep in his voice. What do we do, are there more Wolfose somewhere, please say you sealed more somewhere. The owl perked up and whoed, feathers ruffling around its neck.  
I will take that as a yes. Said Link but where?  
The owls expression grew stern. It turned and left, the Sheikah and lad clad in green followed.

The owls path led them on an arduous journey to the opposite end of Hyrule, as they trekked to the Desert Colossus the boy once known as Chirin had a sinking suspicion about where they were headed, and sure enough, the owl flew not into but over the temple.  
Link took on the winged form the goddesses had gifted him and scooped up Sheik, they flew over the colossus and across the wasteland to the outskirts of the Temple of Wind.  
The prince landed atop the cliff and gazed at the temple in the distance.  
I dont know if I am ready for this. He said.  
In all likelihood the Fire Demon is still back at the castle. Said Sheik.  
but if the Wolfose are here and known about , I doubt the beasts master would leave them unguarded. Link pulled the cowl up over his face and wrapped the end of the sheath to his sword so it would not clatter against his gear; stealth would be key in this mission; get in, free the Wolfose, and get out, avoid conflict at all cost for they knew not what laid within the temple.

The owl led the way back through the same route that the young man had followed with Sheik and his father once before, with the obstacles they faced already cleared and the path already forged progress was swift perhaps too swift, for nothing but a few low level creatures, ones who seem to just naturally dwell in these places, blocked their path.

As they reached the room where the Fire Dragon once dwelled the owl flying above them stopped, he began to circle the room halting in front of the images painted high above the Sheikah and the Hylian. Link looked up, his eyes widened, were these here before? They had to be, scorch marks from the dragon marred some of the images. How could he have forgotten this, was the turmoil of his fathers death so great he could not recall these images, or did he simply forget for they held no meaning at the time he first laid eyes on them?  
Paintings, frightening paintings of a winged being with flame colored hair, cruel intense eyes and huge black wings were on the wall all around them, a figure similar to but also unlike the one ripping their world apart.

Kaepora studied the mural and began to scratch at one place in particular; as he clawed the wall paint began to chip away, revealing another mural underneath, eventually revealing an image of four creatures cloaked in light.  
I may know what those are. Sheik replied One of my oldest history books told of four guardians of light who disappeared from Hyrule.  
The owl circled excitedly as if to say iyes! yes! continued Sheik The pages were so old and worn away that not much could be read from this book I am afraid all I know is that they existed and vanished  
With her words the bird became frazzled, Link watched as the owl clattered at the wall further chipping away at the mural that was obviously painted over the one originally within the temple when it was founded.  
As the owl worked it found another image, some sort of large hairy creature, its face was overall colorful but mostly purple, the sides of its face along with its brow were adorned with horns, and its eyes were wide and yellow. The owl clamored over this image making sure they saw it.  
The Wind Sage continued to work on revealing the hidden mural, but it seemed that Kaepora was unable to find them more clues for he only made a fuss in front of those two images. Tired from chipping at the walls the owl landed.  
I do not know exactly what you are trying to tell us old friend, but he sat down and removed the journal and feather quill from his pouch, turning to the last page he copied what was on the wall we will keep the light guardians and that strange creature in mind.  
Kaepora looked at them, and then resumed leading them to where the Wolfose could be found.

As they neared the chamber of the Demon of Fire the prince grew tense in spite of himself, cursing under his breath for allowing these buried emotions to surface.  
When they reached the towering doors Sheik slinked around to take a peek, checking the room for danger before progressing. The Sheikah gasped and recoiled back, a hand braced against the wall. Link has not seen his mother react like this before and his heart jumped in his throat, as the prince dared to look his blood ran cold, Navi atop his hat let out a gasp.

An all too familiar shadow stood at the center of the room.


	4. Chapter D - Shadows of his Past

Chapter D  
Shadows of His Past

s the matter, surprised to see me? the voice spilled out into the hall resounding off the walls.  
Hearing his fathers voice echo from this creature has always unsettled the young man once known as Chirin but considering the circumstances of the princes past the voice now ripped at his heart.  
Kaepora had not seen what laid within the chamber but upon hearing the voice his eyes went wide and his feathers laid flat.  
For Zelda the doppelgangers mere presence was almost too much for her to take.

I dont blame you for being surprised, I was surprised to see me too I figured only the great Ganons magic could breath life into a being such as me, but it seems young Dragmire is even more great than his father./I the word raced through the mind of Sheik and Link, and yet not Kaepora, being in tune with the voice of the land he had unraveled this complex and nearly absurd history during time spent in the desert just last year, utterly unable to relay any of it to his companions.

I know you are there. The voice came again.  
Let me face him on my own. Before Sheik could object the young man known as Link showed himself.

Ah there you are, all grown up now. The shadow taunted You look just like your daddy oh, but where is he? Oh yeah, thats right, he died saving your life. Darks words stung, the truth it may be but this truth said aloud carried a heavy weight, compounding the sorrow Chirin held surrounding his fathers death.

Ah too bad I could not face Link and kill him myself. The shadow mused, swinging his sword. I would have liked to have been the one to resign his name to the history name lives on with me. the young man scowled stepping forward.

Oh, is that so, then that means you may call me Link. The young man said sternly, drawing his sword.  
Oh, well then this will be even more fun. The shadow grinned and without hesitation attacked the prince.

The son of The Hero of Time evaded with a back flip  
Link! Watch out! came Navis shrill voce, alerting him to the shadows swift response. The prince heeded the warning altering his landing to fall upon his back instead of his feet, his sword shielding as metal hit metal.

Oh youre good, very good, your father was never nearly so nimble. The shadow said bearing down harder, angling the sword so as it would slip off Links blade and catch him in the shoulder. The prince rolled sideways, the shadows sword biting the sand strewn stone floor instead of flesh. Link swung wide and caught Darks limb with his blade as the doppelganger leapt back.  
With leaps and bounds the shadow placed as much distance between himself and the prince as he could, Dark grasped his arm and then peered at the stark red blood upon his hand.

Interesting, your father never did manage to land the first blow in any of our fights. The toying tone in his voice was gone.

My father was not raised by warriors. The young man replied harshly, flicking his sword aside to lash off the blood that now edged his blade. The Hylian once known as Chirin strode forward, his voice firm, his expression fierce My father grew up as the boy without a fairy, he was flung into the world almost entirely alone, no one taught him how to fight, he fought on instinct alone. I grew up at my fathers side, learned by my fathers hand and in his absence I learned the way of the shadow by the last of the Sheikah. Links shoulders haunched as he continued to step towards his foe, fierce confidence shone through his eyes I am a warrior, I am Hyrules hero, I am Link, like my father before me.  
With his last words the prince plowed forward, eyes ablaze, blade poised. The shadow shielded the aggressive attack and sidestepped widely catching the young warrior across the back. Though the wound was no laughing matter Link shrugged it off and attacked again striking Dark deep across the leg, Links harsh stride forcing the shadow further and further back as Dark attempted to counterattack.

As Zelda watched Link fight through the eyes of Sheik, the Queen realized just how much more aggressive her son was compared to his father.  
As holder of the Triforce the young man once known as Chirin was showing the element of power his parents lacked.

The Young prince continued relentlessly with his attack, coupling the brute straightforward nature of fighting gained from his father with quick evasive actions and fleeting moves learned from his mother and Impa.

The Hylians sword bit deep and wide across the shadows chest, tearing through muscle and cracking bone. The shadow faltered and Link bashed him hard with his rusted shield. The doppelganger staggered but regained himself, back flipping several times to place distance between himself and the prince.

Said the shadow, wiping blood from his mouth, breathing painfully and heavily This is perhaps too interesting.  
Dark grinning brought one hand up into the air, his smirk grew all the wider as he snapped his fingers.  
With that single simple motion the world began to rumble.

My master told me that should I run into any trouble I was to bury this place. The shadows form began to drift away in a swirl of black Have fun getting out of here. Darks words lingered in the air.

The owl screeched, flying through the chamber as fast as his wings would carry him, but before he could even breech half the span of the room the far side of the chamber crumbled, spewing a cloud of sand and dust into the air.  
Links voice was desperate Leave them, we failed his voice trailed off We failed again He said much quieter than before.  
The owl let out a desperate squeal, eyes forlorn as he looked to the part of the temple that had now been rendered nothing more than an impenetrable pile of rubble.

Sheik and the prince made haste in their retreat, the owl close behind them, dodging falling stone and leaping new gaps in the path before them. As the team exited the temple they stood and helplessly watched as everything sank into the parched ground.

The young man once known as Chirin stood with a firm expression, his voice held a mix of anger and sorrow Come on lets leave before he tells Dragmire where we are. The prince took on his winged form, wincing as the fresh wound across his back reminded him of its existence  
At least Hyrules terror has a name now. Link said, not taking his eyes off the horizon.

...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

...

...So I realized two things about my fanfic/the original half to my fanfic:  
I never really address Chirin having the Triforce much, I mean here it finally dawned on me to put some focus on the element of power; I wrote Chirin-Link as having a fearless, dominant, aggressive approach to fighting, three elements I feel shows his grasp of power.  
Another thing I realized is I write Hero of Time Link as rather not aggressive, almost hesitant, I dunno why but I do. I suppose it is because to me to be courageous one must first be afraid/unsure, for me courage is the ability to overcome what makes you scared/uneasy… and as the holder of the Triforce of Courage I in some ways applied that to Hero of Time Link.

...Why did Chirin in the original half of the fanfic not fight this fiercely? Well for one thing he still lived in a castle and had a happy family, which meant he had more time to be influenced by his father's nature making him more like his dad and less aggressive. Also this time around poor Chirin has had such a rough life, he has been hunted, he has lost loved ones, and so when it came to dealing with Dark Link's toying nature and mindgames he was not taking any bullshit.

...I liked writing this chapter, it was here that I decided the risk of calling Chirin Link was a payoff, hopefully you also feel that I had some strong stuff in there regarding Link's name (what did you think of it?)

Also the next chapter will be longer, in fact they all will be, this and B are the shortest.

...PLEASE go find the artwork for this story, this site does not allows links to be posted so you will have to google LilleahWest Deviant art to find it :/ from there you can find my DA group for Winged Ones and just wallow in the tons of story art I have done, including a piece of Link vs Dark for this chapter


	5. Chapter E - Old Friends

Chapter E  
Old Friends

The group returned to their sanctuary in the woods.  
Days passed and the wound across Links back finally began to properly close after resorting to stitches.  
Yet another scar for his collection.

The young man sat atop a stone wall, part of a crumbling structure found deep within the lost woods, his gauntlets and boots removed. The little glowing fairy-like creatures of the forest drifted silently around him, one landing on the back of his hand, Navi sleeping in his hat.  
Link had grown quite silent after having to face the dark incarnation of his namesake. The shadows words of his fathers sacrifice had torn open the old wound within his heart.  
The young man took the journal and quill from his pouch and tried to fix the feathers ruffled appearance, he sighed, heart heavy with the longing to have The Hero of Time back in his life.

came Sheiks voice from below.

Yeah mom. He replied as he always did, still calling her such whilst in this Sheikah form, wondering if there would ever be a time when the world would be safe enough for his mother to take on her true form again.

I think Kaepora is trying to tell us something

The young man placed the feather and journal back into the safety of the pouch alongside the Ocarina and Tenshioni mask clasped to his belt. He then leapt down to reacquire his gear and silently followed.

As the owl saw their approach he began to fly side to side along a vine covered wall making quite a fuss, obviously frustrated he could not communicate through words, wishing he could say I I found it, after all this time finally I found it! /I  
There is nothing here Sheik commented flatly  
said Chirin the wind, its different, like it is being drawn into a hole. The prince who called himself Link began to pull at the vines s deep, some kind of passage. The owl crammed his way through the small patch Link had cleared. As the bird wandered in deeper you could hear his hoot echo from a distance within the darkness as if to say Iwell come on!/I  
Link made his way through and then Sheik, being sure to place the vines back behind them to keep the passage disguised.  
Navi, hey, wake up said the boy as he gently ruffled his hat.  
came a small voice  
s dark in here, a little help? where are we? she said meekly.  
I dont know, Kaepora showed us some hidden tunnel, I have no idea where it leads.

They walked for what felt like a full day, and as they neared the exit the group realized it had in fact been a full day. It was morning when they set out and as they reached the end of the pass sunset greeted themMaking their way through the thick woods and brush surrounding the exit they found that the golden glow of sunset was cast over an unfamiliar land.

Mom do you have any idea where we ares eyes were wide I think this is Termina.

Sheik and the young man ventured further into this all too unfamiliar place, Kaepora had led them here, but now that they were here the owl seemed aimless, unsure of what to do next. The Hero of Time seldom spoke of the quest he undertook in this realm that was otherwise unknown to Hyrule, and rarely did he give any details and thus Sheik and the Heros son had no idea on just how to proceed on this unknown quest instigated by the owl.

As the group made their way ever closer to the large central town looming on the horizon the silence of the evening was broken.  
came a voice in the distance Link this that you! the shrill voice was closer now You are dressed like a Fairy Boy it must be you! The young man once known as Chirin tensed as a Skull Kid approached them, they are none to kind to those his age and onward back in the Lost Woods.  
Wow a fairy even, it must be you, you found her. I am so happy you found your fairy.

The Skull Kid walked right up to them the grinning beaked face looked up at him but the grin faded Wait you dont smell right but you kind of smell like Link. was my father. the young man stammered.  
Oh son of Link, how wonderful, where is your wait was you said was your father The Skull kid backed up He fell backwards to sit in the grass, fiddling his fingers awkwardly that means, gone right? he died, a long time , Im sorry The Skull Kid began to sadly walk off.  
said the young man You knew my father, meaning you knew what he did here in this land right?  
uh huh said the Skull Kid, sad and now confused.  
Listen, my home is danger, this same danger killed my dad I dont know how to save my home, all I know is I was led here to Termina You were my dads friend, would you like to be my friend and help me figure out what to do?  
Skull Kid was silent for a moment I am sad Link is gone but I am happy to be his sons friend. Replied the ever child-like being. Come on, Ill take you home. Said the creature as it led them to a huge hollowed log.

said the prince, a roof over their head was actually a step up from their spot in the woods.  
I live here when its nice, I have a hideout in town too for when it rains. Said the imp So son of Link, what names do you guys have? asked Skull Kid.  
I go by owl is Kaepora.  
Skull Kid crunched up his face Too hard, Ill call you Birdy.  
The Wind sage let out a shrill little hoot in shock and flattened his feathers in distaste, the young Hylian stifled a laugh.  
And you son of Link? asked the imp.  
I am also Link? I call you son of Link okay?Okay, its better than if you called me birdy.  
The owl lightly nipped him on the arm, Sheik laughed.

The next morning Link awoke extremely hungry, as he sat up he heard a stomach growl, but it wasnt his own. He looked over to Sheik who was still curled up, back turned to the Hylian t look at me like that, I know youre just as hungry. The Sheikah said grumpily, never turning around.  
The Skull Kid was already awake, he popped his head into the log.  
Hungry tummies, I fix. He said happily, crawling in sporting a bottle of milk and some eggs. I help at the ranch, the ladies there give me this for helping. The imp said, swallowing an egg whole Want some egg?  
Link was taken aback by the sight of an egg being consumed raw and whole Um Ill just have some milk. Sheik said, cracking an egg and consuming its gooey contents.

After breakfast Link got down to the business of asking questions. The Skull Kid sat in the grass doodling with his finger in a patch of dirt.  
So, what did you do when my father was here.I was a baaaaaaaad boy Said the imp, I stole things all the time, not ask for or earn them like I do now. I took a mask he began to draw it in the dirt and it made me even more bad. Your dad helped me, helped all of us. as Skull Kid added the horns to the side of the mask Links face lit up, he removed the journal from his bag and turned to the last page.  
Mom look at kid, what color was that mask?Oh well this part was red, and this was white, all this was purple, oh and the eyes, I liked the eyes, they were all big and yellow.  
The owl bobbed up and down and then side to side  
Why is he doing that? The imp asked, thoroughly confused.  
Link smiled He is excited, I think you just gave us our first the mask must have been created from the monster we saw in the mural, and the monster was depicted near the light guardians so did the light guardians follow Majora here? said Sheik  
The owl hopped back and forth with the Sheikahs words.  
I will take that as a yes said Sheik standing up but where do we look.I unno said the Skull Kid But I am out of milk, Cremia said I could get one at the bar next time I was in town, lets go get milk. Oh and also find my friends Tatl and Tael, they are with the Bombers.  
Link shrugged, they had no idea what they were doing anyway, why not just wander into town and find his friends.

Clock Town was full of people and full of noise, a wooden tower was being built in the central square and banners were hung up.  
What is all this. The Sheikah asked  
Carnival of Time soon replied the imp come on, this way.  
Again an unfamiliar voice uttered this familiar name. A man with purple hair made his way through the crowd, as he neared the group the mans expression dampened some upon meeting the young face of the man clad in green Oh, please excuse me, I mistook you for someone else.  
As the stranger walked away the Hylian prince hesitated to engage but spoke before the man was out of sight Link was my father.  
The man with the purple hair turned, this time Sheik noticed the color of his eyes. The stranger walked back to him s son how wonderful. How has your father been?died, a long time ago.  
Awkward silence.  
The Skull kid tried to help break the tense moment This is Sheik. He twirled over to the Sheikah pointing and up there is Birdy He pointed to Kaepora on the roof. and this is Link son of to met you the stranger put out his hand I am Kafei, a friend of your father.  
Nice to met you. Link shook his hand.  
Link said Kafei, the name awkward on his tongue since he was not addressing his old friend what brings you to Termina?A quest.A quest huh, so where are you staying?With a log. Smiled the Skull kid.  
A log he said with questioning disapproval okay I insist you come with me, the festival is still quite a few days off and our inn is still dont have any money said Sheik Iwe dont have much of anything/I Zelda thought from within.  
After what this guys father did to save this land I owe you, come.

As they approached the Stockpot Inn an indigo haired young man came from out the front door, he had red eyes and hair styled similar to KafeiHey pop, Im heading off to pick up Claire, I might be home helped your sister with her homework right?All taken care of. Said the young man turning to reply in mid-step before returning to his path down the stairs.  
s my son Keaton. chimed Kafei as he led them through the door.

The group, including Skull Kid, went up to their free room for the night, the large one on the end with bunk beds. Link spoke as they entered the room Kafei has red eyes, so does his sonthe only other people I have ever known to have red eyes are right it may be only a coincidence, but if Kafei is of Sheikah decent it means Impa may not have been the last. His bloodline may not be pure but, still the Sheikah have a unique and strong gene with those red eyes. Even if only one survived in this land chances are the eye color would show up in later generations, even if it skips a few along the way.

With the day still fresh the group left the inn, Skull Kid went to the bar to get his milk and then tracked down the new generation of kids who run around the town under the name Bombers. As Link approached the group of youngsters he was surprised to see two fairies.  
Hey Skull Kid! the yellow one said approaching him Done at the farm and look who I found, son of Link. the fairy chimed thee Link. Wow that is a name I have not heard in years, how - the Skull Kid cupped his hands over her  
dont talk about Link its sad.  
What, how is talking about Link sad? she retorted in her sassy tone.  
s, hes gone now. the fairy whispered harshly in return.

Um, excuse me. came Navis voice How do you know Link? she asked shyly,  
He and I saved the world. chimed Tatl Well he saved it, I helped the fairys voice trailed off I cant believe he is gone. she said, flying back to Tael and nuzzling against him I mean I figured I would never see him again but We spent so much time together and I always hoped I could travel by his side once more.I know how you feel... said Navi.

The two fairies joined their crew, they had been working with the Bombers as managers, finding the kids chores to do in exchange for rupees, a percentage of which they kept for their forest child friend.  
Skull Kid insisted they take the weeks earnings to buy some provisions, knowing that it would hurt the imps feelings to decline Link obliged. They wandered the market and purchased some dried meat and fruit for the trip home to avoid the hungry bellies that plagued them this morning.

That evening Link, Sheik, Kaepora, the three fairies and Skull Kid all sat around the table up in their room at the inn, Anju had brought up a pot of stew.  
So, Tatl, you spent a lot of time with my dad, what did he do while he was here?A lot. said the fairy flatly, not knowing where to start.  
your goal was the stop the moon right, what key things lead to that?Getting my friends. chimed in Skull Kid.  
Your friends?He means the four huh. Link took out his journal and the feather quill  
Oh wow said Skull Kid as he made a grab for the Tenshioni feather, Sheik scruffed him as Link pulled back.  
Careful, this belonged to my father. said the imp long and softly, amazement in his voice, when offered the quill pen he took it oh so carefully from the young mans hands.  
said Link Can you draw your friends.  
As the imp began to draw next to the Hylians sketches in the back of the journal Links hope faded a bit as he saw no resemblance between them and the image from the temple.  
There you go. Said Skull kid first handing him the open book and then delicately gave back the feather.  
Well that was a dead end. Link sighed.  
Maybe not. said Sheik taking the journal, Kaepora here is already an example of how not to take something for what it first appears to be, if the Fire Demon can turn a Tenshioni into an owl then maybe Majora turned the four guardians we search for into these. Sheik said, unsure of what the Skull Kid even drew.

Well I know where to find them if you want to see them. danced Skull Kid One in the swamp, one at the ocean, one at -No you dummy Tatl cut him off he just has to play the song on top of the tower and they will come here. oh yeah. He began to whistle a tune wait, I forget that again, the whistling. Said Link, the imp whistled the three notes he could remember. The Hylian unclasped the Ocarina and began to play Oath to Order.  
Yeah thats it! said Skull Kid moving in closer woo I remember this. he said, wanting to touch the blue instrument but holding his grabby hands back Your dad had this I uh, stole it. he blushed.

Sheik got up from the table and went to lay on one of the beds Ioh an actual bed, it has been so long./I the words rolled through the queens mind, head snuggling into the pillow. Realizing the owl was watching, the Sheikah sat up half embarrassed and addressed the group. But once we call the giants what do we do to try and change them back?  
Link touched the mask at his side and paused before replying Song of Healing is all I can think of. said the prince.  
Oh yeah! the yellow fairy sounded excited It just may work, when the mask salesman taught it to Link it changed him from a Deku Scrub back into a human!It did!? clamored the prince Then it heals curses.. And if it does then maybe... He looked to the owl perched atop the bunk Kaepora, it may work on you. The birds feathers ruffled happily Hmm but continued Link d best wait, you need to be where it is cold as a Tenshioni. the owls feathers flattened and his eyes furrowed into an annoyed expression as if to say I damn itBirdy is cursed? piped Skull Kid  
Yeah, he is really a man like me, only with neat, I hope I get to see!Want to see my wings? said the prince.  
Say what? came Tatls sassy voice I saw your father with fins, a stone shell and made of wood, but okay never mind I believe you. she said realizing that considering the Hero of Time was able to turn into a fish-man wings were not that farfetched.  
The prince took on his Tenshioni form much to the amazement of Skull Kid and the two fairies.  
Oh wow your dad never had feathers! exclaimed the imp how did you get wings? And with no mask?! Answered the prince, choosing the simplest answer to give.

Late that night when the streets were empty the group made their way to the clock tower, the air was chill and a breeze had picked up, blowing in dark clouds which loomed overhead threatening to to unleash their cargo of rain upon them.  
From the top? Said Link  
Yeah the top replied Tael  
Link took on his winged form and flew to the peak of the tower for its usual pedestrian route is saved only for the eve of the carnival.  
I hope this works. mused the Hylian as he unclasped the ocarina, thinking about how his father once stood in this very spot to play this very same song.  
As Link played the tune he could hear it echo back to him in the form of distant booming voices.  
The creatures approached; a hundred steps North, a hundred steps East, a hundred steps West, a hundred steps South, the last step of each leaving them just outside the walls edging Clock Town.  
The winged Link gazed upon the weird beings and once again began to play a tune, his heart stung for a moment recalling the last time these notes left the ocarina.  
As the Song of Healing sounded the giants began to glow, by the songs end they had drastically changed.  
One was a great bird, another a monkey, the giant of the south became a ram, the east a snake.  
Link grinned as he circled around, admiring how gran the figures looked backed by the dark of night and billowing storm clouds.  
It worked, they had found them.

Sheik, Navi, Kaepora! We found them! We actually found them!  
The prince ran to the edge of the tower eager to see the faces of his comrades in this moment of triumph.

He never reached the edge.

The bottom of the tower exploded, as the flames rushed skyward the prince took flight escaping the blast with singed feathers.

Yes you found them. came a cruel voice. And I shall end them.  
Black feathered wings loomed in the darkness I knew I had to kill them but had no idea where they were. Thank you so much for leading me right to them. he sneered.


	6. Chapter F - Blood and Feathers

Chapter F

Blood and Feathers

Sheik grabbed Skull Kid and retreated back from the falling tower. The structure shattered into the streets, flame eating away at its wooden frame, the billowing smoke blending with the storm clouds above. As the dust settled a handful of townspeople began to filter out to investigate the sound.  
Get out now! boomed the Sheikahs voice Get out of here, go! Sheik's focus turned towards the innocents in their group Skull Kid, go to your home at the log, we will met you there, Tatl, Tael, Kaepora too, go with him." Tatl began to say a word "No arguing with me. Sheik's voice was scarily firm.  
But who is that? said the imp  
He is a bad guy, that is all you need to know, now go! ordered the red eyed warrior, their gaze never once adverting from the man of black feathered wings.

Well son of Link, or should I say We meet face to face at last. My shadow minion told me all about you before I killed him for his spoke little of you.

The dark feathered one smirked. I would love to complete the prophecy here and now, after all, so far its one down one to go. he grinned viciously.  
Ias the Hero of Time and The Child Chosen by the Goddesses rest in their untimely graves/I the words raced through Links mind once again.

Fate may be set in stone, but prophecies come from the mouths of men and men are often wrong. retorted the prince, his words were firm but his eyes filled with doubt.

The prince of darkness could see the lack of confidence within his foes expression s test that theory then shall we! Dragmire growled.

The two opponents took to the air, blades clashing as black and white feathers drifted into the flames below.  
The slightly older and more muscular Dragmire had a physical advantage over the younger trimmer Link but the prince of light fought with well forged skill and fire in his heart.

Link landed a blow across his foes shoulder, the wound was minor but it still fed the young mans confidence as he charged forward, his moves fueled with aggression.  
The prince of white feathers swung straight down from above, Dragmires sword caught the edge of Links blade deflecting it but Link was swift to counter and caught the prince of black feathers across the arm deeply. Dragmire swiftly ascended and responded to Links attack by casting off an explosive ball of flame not unlike what brought the tower down.

With wings laid back and shield poised Link sought to plow right through the blast the prince drastically underestimated the force of this attack. The young man was sent hurtling into the rooftops below, skidding painfully across the tile. Link sat up, he could feel a few ribs were bruised and his arm along with its corresponding wing were torn up.  
Ignoring his pain the white feathered prince stood up, he prepped the same light attack as used to wound and temporarily blind the Demon of Fire, but as he cast it at Dragmire the dark prince did not move. A swirl of black surrounded Links foe absorbing the light.

Dragmires booming laughter filled the air You have your proof now Link. My darkness overshadows your light! he cast a ball of dark energy at the prince but as it approached, the young mans wings began to glow wrapping him in a cloak of light, the power of the Triforce protecting him from the likes of dark magic.

Link huffed Seems we are evenly matched when it comes to light and dark Dragmire appeared displeased as he listened to his opponent continue it appears as if force is the only way we can decide just who is stronger.  
With his words Link took flight, charging the dark prince, his left wing stiff from the impact against the roof.

Dragmire responded fiercely, his sword met Links with such an impact that it pushed the charging prince of light back.

If a display of force is what will determine the outcome of this fight then so be it. The flame eyed man scowled.

The younger warrior found himself unable to counter Dragmires momentum, it took all his focus just to keep the overbearing blade at bay.

Sheik watched from below, never before had they faced a foe who could battle in the sky and the Sheikah was sickened by how helpless one without wings could be in such a battle.  
As the red eyed warrior kept track of the battle above Zeldas heart within was sent into panic as was Links.  
The blade made contact with his wing.

Dragmire switched so swiftly from forcing the young man back to attack that the prince had no time to counter. The blade tore down to and almost through the bone. As Link let loose a roar of shock and pain, Dragmire with a swift kick to the princes gut dislodged his wing from the blade and sent the young man hurtling into the top of the scaffolding below. Link hit with such force that a support beam in the ceremonial tower cracked.

Wing bleeding profusely he tried to stand but failed, he fell to his back unable to catch his breath, body thoroughly shocked and winded from the sudden impact.  
Dragmire landed at the young man's side and without hesitation raised his sword and ran it through the center of Link's chest, cruelly pinning the prince of light to the structure.

Link gasped, his body writhing from the shock of steel through his core.

And now young son of The Hero. You die.

Dragmire pulled the blade free from Links center, the princes gasp was rattled and harsh as the edge slid through his flesh and blood pooled in his lungs.  
The Prince of Darkness poised for Links heart.  
As the fiend prepared to finish off the Prince of Light, Dragmire paused, something had clashed against his face.

Zelda in the guise of the Sheikah had unleashed her greatest attack against a creature of darkness; Light Arrows.  
Sheik fired another but again it seemed to shatter as it hit Dragmire, the attack a mere annoyance.

The dark winged one growled, eyes firm That toy of yours has no affect on me. He grinned Now watch, as I end your heros life and claim not only your world, but this land of which you so kindly led me to.s heart within the Sheikah raced, she did not know what to do, the light arrows were her ace in the hole. Sheik poised another shot, preparing to bombard him with arrows, Zelda hoping that at the very least she could annoy Dragmire enough for him to cease his attack on Link and finish her off first, to give her son just a few precious moments to flee.  
But as Sheik poised the bow the red eyed warrior was met with something unexpected, the Guardians of Light cast their glow upon Sheik adding their power to the magic inherent within the weapons wielder. The arrow flew, glowing with an unearthly light, as it struck Dragmire the arrow bit into his flesh, the prince of darkness growled in pain as the power shocked his system. Sheik fired again, and again, sending an array of arrows as swiftly as possible. Dragmire ascended with each attack, higher and higher until out of the weapons range.

The man of black feathered wings breathed heavily as the affects of the magic continued to send shock waves through his body, blood oozing from several wounds. The dark princes breathing was course, the shafts of arrows protruded from his flesh, two from between his ribs.  
Damn it, he hissed. he looked down to the light guardians and hissed again I should have killed them first. he retorted, making his pained retreat.

came Sheiks voice, frantically looking up at where his wings could be seen draping limply off the edge of the tower. with the lack of reply the Sheikah climbed the scaffolding. Link was unresposive, his body surrouned by red.  
Damn it, no. Sheik checked to see if he was breathing, the princes breath was shallow and rattled. I cant loose you too Navi! Sheik looked around oh I hope shes doing what I think shes doing. Sheik whispered, applying pressure to the wound which continued to seep blood, knowing all to well that Link was not long for this world.

Moments later Navi returned, a pink fairy in tow I found one, it seems they are just as rare in this land, but thank the Goddesses, I found one.

Without delay the pink fairy set to work, the flame of its life reached out and grabbed the dying ember at the core of the young mans soul.

Link was violently pulled free from the hands of death.

Upon the touch of the little glowing creature the prince was filled with a rush of strength, he awoke, body lurching forward as he cried out in pain, feeling the sacrifice of a healing fairy for the first time.  
Sheik grabbed Link and held him close, Zeldas heart within the Sheikah writhed with empathy as she lived through her sons plight.  
The sensation Link experienced was both horrible and wonderful at the same time. His body felt the pain of lifes return along with the rapid healing that came with it, and his soul felt the warmth of the fairys spirit as the creature passed its life on to him.

The selfless sacrifice of the little immortal being of light brought Link back from the edge of death and healed his wounds, leaving behind only the blood on his clothes and new additions to the collection of scars the young hero boreScars he would carry with him as constant reminders of his fate in much the same way the young mans father had carried his.

Link sat breathing heavy, the fairys duty fulfilled. Sheiks arms wrapped around the shoulders of the young prince, the red eyed warriors body shuddering as if silently crying.  
Mom, Im okay. his voice cracked as he spoke, everything ached, even his words. The young man looked to the burning clock tower, his vision still cloudy Come on, lets go.

Link soared down to the ground, he faltered with the landing, ending up on one knee as he dispelled his wings, still weak from the near death experience, his head fuzzy.  
Sheik reaching the bottom of the tower helped Link get to his feet and the pair made their way back to the inn. The clouds above lightened their load as rain began to gently drip to the earth, the flames of the tower hissing in dismay as the water threatened to eventually conquer them  
...Sheik suddenly stopped, they were not even half way through the town square when clattering could be heard from the shadows, the sound nearly masked by the rain.

hissed Sheik I should have known that would not be the end of it.

As Dragmire retreated his minions advanced, Lizalfos, Dinolfos and Stalfos filtered into the town square.

Damn it. Link cursed under his breath, his wounds may have been healed from the battle but his strength was not fully restored and his mind was still a blur.

The sound of heavy footsteps led up from East Clock Town What the, what the hell! came Kafeis voice.

No! Get back! bellowed Sheik, a Dinalfos jumped in the red eyed mans direction. Link cut it down before it could reach his father's old friend.

Go! Take refuge at the inn, we will take care of them!

Kafei backed up in shock and then headed Links warning.  
Sheik dodged a group of lizards and rolled under them cutting the tendons in the backs of their legs, sending the monsters to the ground, helpless now and easy pickings for later, blood mixing with the rainwater as it pooled on the ground. The warrior then turned to the remaining Dinalfos, taking a cut to the side amidst the chaos of their attacks.  
Link took on a pair of Stalfos, as he landed a deadly blow on one the others blade met his shoulder, the young man ducked and rolled as the blade made contact allowing the steels bite to stay shallow and for his foot to reach and dismount the creatures feet from the ground. Blade swinging wildly the Stalfos managed to nick into Links arm deeply as it fell, leaving a marring gap in the gauntlet Impa had so carefully crafted for him, blood staining the worn leather. Cursing at how careless his fighting had become in his hazy state the prince finished it off.

Before Link even had a chance to regain his composure he was knocked nearly senseless. Sheik had tackled him, sending him reeling into the wet pavement. Confused and hardly on his feet Link was then dragged backwards by one arm as something swung past his face just barely missing him. It was then that Link realized what happened; Sheik had brought him to the ground to avoid the first blow and then dragged him clear of the second swing of the giant ax an Iron Knuckle had snuck up on and nearly claimed his life as he was distracted.

Ah hell, just holy hell! exclaimed Link realizing how weak his knees still were, these foes took a lot out of him even in the best of shape.  
he hollered

m on it! came the reply along with a hissing sound, within seconds the bomb Sheik had cast went off, the explosion cracking the monster's armor and stunning it briefly. Link mustered up all the strength he could and struck, landing a solid blow, part of the armor shattered and fell. The huge ax struck out at the young man who dodged it swiftly but landed roughly, as a result his next swing at the Iron Knuckle was poorly laid. Out of bombs Sheik kicked it from behind, aside from explosives only the clash of a well forged sword with great strength behind it could do any harm but the Sheikah could still break up the creatures focus. As the ax swung once more Link struck once again, more armor falling as he landed a firm blow the thing is Link was not the only one to land a firm blow.  
The ax tore a sizable gash deep into Links leg mangling muscles, causing the prince to do all he could to keep from buckling in pain. The young man recoiled his sword from the previous attack swiftly and struck the creature deeply across the gap in its armor, a spray of blood erupting from torn arteries, red staining the rain strewn tile.

As the Iron Knuckle hit the ground so did Link, utterly unable to stand as he tried, and failed, to struggle to his feet.


	7. Chapter G - Fading Hope

Chapter G  
Fading Hope

The pair pounded on the door of the Stockpot Inn, Sheik supporting Link, his leg refusing to bear weight. Kafei, its safe now, please, let us in. They stood there, soaking wet. The rain was coming down hard now, slicking their hair flat and washing mud from their clothes.  
Kafei opened the door, his son Keaton right behind him brandishing a kitchen knife.

Oh my gods, Link! the old friend of the Hero of Time said as he took the princes arm over his shoulder and helped Sheik get him inside.

The pair painstakingly got the young man up to their room, Sheik swiftly helped Link strip off his soaking tunic along with his gear and got the wounded Hylian seated on the bed. Seeing what had happened Anju ran and got the first aid kit and met them upstairs, Keaton brought some towels as his sister attended to Link's clothes. As Anju began addressing the wound Sheik came right up behind her and spoke.

"Do you have a needle and thick thread?"

"y - yes" Anju stammered.

"Bring it, this wound will not close on its own."

"We have a town doctor."

"It's okay" winced Link as the Sheikah began to clean the wound "Sheik and I know how to handle ourselves." he said with a pained breath.

Anju looked over the young man, realizing just how many scars marked his body, including one at the center of his chest. She silently got up and retrieved the requested items, handing them over with hesitation.

Sheik sterilized the needle over the candle on the table. "Ready for this?"

"Am I ever." he said flatly, holding his leg, blood still slowly oozing from the gaping wound.

As the procedure progressed Anju and her daughter had to leave the room, the sight too much to take as Link bit back the pain, gripping the bed, teeth bared and eyes clenched. Sheik carefully and skillfully closed the wound, concern in the red eyes forming as they realized just how deep the jagged gash went. Stitches would hold the skin together allowing for the blood to clot and for the gap to heal but nothing could be done for the damage that stemmed deeper.

The task complete Sheik wrapped Link's arm and shoulder and then dressed his freshly sewn leg, red slightly seeping into the bandages.  
Together Sheik and Kafei helped the Hylian move to the clean adjacent bed as Keaton stripped the bloodied sheets from where the wounded warrior had just been sitting.  
As Link wearily dried his hair with a towel the Sheikah quickly addressed their own wounds and then made way to the door I am going to be sure our friends are safe and escort them back here, no telling if there are more threats laying in wait.

As Sheik left, Link laid back and allowed his head to drop to the pillow, he passed out almost immediately, mind and body thoroughly beyond exhaustion.

Link awoke late the next day to find a basket of pastries and sweets on a stool alongside the bed. As he laid there still and quiet he could hear the Skull Kids voice in the other room, despite being a smaller space the group had relocated so as not to disturb him... that is aside from Navi who sat quietly on the headboard, remaining silently at his side as she always has since the death of The Hero of Time.  
Link's leg hurt fiercely, his body ached, and his stomach was angry for food but the young man simply did not feel up to eating. He rolled over to face the wall and went back to sleep.

As night fell Link was roused awake by someone shaking him, their hand on his unwounded shoulder Come on now, you have slept enough, time to get something in your gut. came a young mans voice When I went down the cliff at Ikana I was hurt pretty bad, and was pretty mad at myself for letting it happen. I all got all pissed off and depressed and just wanted to sleep and did not want to eat. he moved the obviously untouched pastries and set down a bowl of thick soup Eat it while its hot, it will warm you up from the inside. Keaton sat down at the table and began to consume one of the berry tarts from the basket Your Sheikah friend is off trying to explain to the Mayor just what the hell went on last night. he said between mouthfuls.

Link sat up, haunted confusion in his voice how do you know what a Sheikah is?Meh, I dabbled in their history a bit, Pamela and her father up in Ikana uncovered information about a clan of red eyed people. I would go to help them, hence my story of how I got hurt. Thing is their research hit a dead end and after time I lost interest. he leaned back in the chair Sure is interesting to see another red eyed person though, they from your town?

Sheik is, the last of the Sheikah in my kingdom. he half lied, not wanting to explain the mask.

Oh a kingdom, how fancy, our town must seem like hicksville compared to where you are fromKeaton, calling Clock Town hicksville, we have a perfectly nice town. came Kafei's voice as he came into the room with Link's boots warm and dry from a day in the sun.

Yeah I know pop, but imagine, a castle and all that neat castle is rubble Link said flatly, ignoring the mans startled expression he continued Kafei, before we fought the monsters you saw last night we faced their master, and completely failed, I very nearly died. This man has taken over my kingdom, burned my castle to the ground, his minions have killed those dear to me and the huge fiery monster he keeps as a pet killed my father. the boys eyes were grim As it stands I am a prince without a kingdom, right now I should be leading my country as King in my feathers stead... but last night showed me I cannot take back what is rightfully mine.

The father and son sat in shock at his words, much caught them off guard, including the part about him being a prince.

After a great pause Kafei spoke Link, when your father was here I was facing such turmoil as the love of my life was slipping through my fingers and the world was crashing all around me. But your dad, man, he was just something else. I could sense he was unsure of himself but he persevered with such courage nonetheless. In the end he helped me regain what I had lost and saved our land form an impending apocalypse, and he was just a boy.

The following silence was awkward Keaton said getting up I have a girlfriend to go reassure that the end of the world is not happening because of last night.

I should go too, I have good standings with the Mayor, I should make sure Sheik is not being given a hard time. From what you told me just now it sounds like you folks have more than enough trouble to contend with without our Mayor making a fuss. he put a hand on Keatons shoulder as they turned to leave.

Eat your soup. said Keaton, waving a hand up over his head as he left.

Link stared at the bowl, the conflict of emotions within his heart and mind made him not want to eat. His self doubt, his fear of death and failure, everything was now mixed with encouragement and longing seeing Keaton and Kafei together made the young man once known as Chirin wonder what it would have been like if his father were still alive.  
The wounded warrior reached for the dish and downed a mouthful, it certainly was good soup. Despite still not feeling like eating the young man forced himself to, he needed to recover quickly so he could return to Hyrule.

A few days of healing later Link felt well enough to venture out onto the second floor balcony. His gait hindered by a heavy limp the prince used the walls for support as he made his way outside, very much wishing he had a crutch.  
As the Hylian looked out over the town Keaton joined him, the young indigo haired man noted how Link was standing, bearing no weight on his one leg.

What you need is a Chateau Romani. piped Keaton.

And that would be...A good strong milk.

Link sneered The strong stuff does not agree with it has healing properties, and just plain makes you feel good I have a job at the Milk Bar so I can get them at an employee discount.

Link could tell from his tone that the young man tends to indulge in the brew. That stuff has too much magic in it it makes those already keen with magic feel weird. the prince retorted.

Look, do you want to get back on both feet and get back to save your kingdom or what?

Link sighed half frustrated.

The milk did in fact do the trick, his strong inherent magic enhanced the healing power of the milk; after sleeping off the strong side affects over night the prince awoke to find his leg scarred over. He stood up to test the results, his muscles were still a bit stiff causing him to limp slightly. Frowning Link hoped this would improve with time, that some healing was left be done and that his muscles had not permanently scarred over in this condition, but overall it was a drastic improvement.

Later that same day the group sounded off their goodbyes and made their way back to Hyrule, four glowing orbs is tow soaring along just above Kaepora.

At the end of the day-long walk through the pass Link was the first to emerge into the fresh night air

He was met with a sickening sight.

The woods had been burned.

I should have seen this coming! shouted the prince, making his way to the Kokiri Forrest.

The four orbs of light scattered in different directions overhead.

Where are they going!? Exclaimed Navi.

I dont know, but if we dont know then Dragmire does not know and that is all I care concerning that right now. said Link, his pace quickening, his fear for the Children of the Forest growing. As Link ran, his recently healed leg buckled causing him to tumble into the ash laden ground. Damn it. he swore pulling himself back up, realizing just how tense the muscles were, again wondering if this hindrance was permanent as he continued with a heavy limp.

As the Lost Woods ended his heart sank, suspicions correct, the devastation had indeed reached this far.

shouted Link, Sheik checked what remained of the houses, no one was to be found.

trailed off Navis concerned voice.

Come on we need to see if the young Deku Tree survived the princes voice sounded hopeless, he was afraid to even look.

came the raspy voice of the grown sprout as the prince rounded the corner, his boots kicking up ashes. The Deku Tree was alive but in poor shape, its trunk was black with soot from a surrounding fire and scorch marks marred deep into the bark from a straightforward attack. As the young Hylian approached the tree its mouth opened, as it did the prince was struck with relief, the frightened faces of the Kokiri greeted him from inside.

hollered Saria as she ran to hug him That man told us you were dead! she cried.

The prince stayed with the Kokiri as Sheik went to investigate just how deeply the damage strayed into the Lost Woods, the Sheikah returned to report that the hidden nature of the Sacred Meadow had spared the area of Dragmires fury, and likewise the Forest Temple had been spared as well.

And our camp? asked Link tentatively, wondering if their few precious belongings stashed away in the Sacred Meadow were now mere casualties.

Still intact. The Sheikah reassured.

Link and Sheik scouted the temple for danger, exterminating much along the way. Satisfied the place was now safe Link led the forest refuges inside.

You should be safe here, but we should dismantle our camp and leave. said the prince to Saria I have no idea how Dragmire learned of the passage to Termina, for all I know something could be watching as we speak." he knelt down and put his hands on her shoulders "Danger follows me everywhere and no harm can come to the Sage of Forest. he said regarding just how dearly The Hero of Time had held her as a friend.

As the group set foot in the Sacred Meadow Navi asked Where do we go now the woods were our best place to should check on the Zora. said the prince, worried considering they had been there so recently. While Link led the way back through to the desecrated Lost Woods the owl flew off way ahead of them and then out of sight.

As they reached Zoras Domain it was, to everyones relief, unchanged. Sheik stayed in the royal chamber to fill Ruto in on everything they had learned and been through, leaving it to her to find a way to spread the news. While they spoke Link made his way out the back and to the Ice Cavern.

As the prince suspected the owl could be found just outside of where Link had used the ocarina to open the wall. Yubreit was still there, laying against the secret opening.

Well should we try it?

The owl whoed softly. Link played The Song of Healing

Nothing happened. The prince sighed, he was surprised it did not work, and yet also not surprised considering how their luck had been.

Why didnt it work. he said, playing the tune once more It should work maybe

Maybe it is because the Fire Demon is too strong. came Sheiks voice The curse is supposed to lift when the one who cast it dies well the Light Guardians were still cursed when we found them, it must be because their demon had been cast into a mask, it never really died so the curse lingered. Kaepora cannot be helped with the Song of Healing, he can only be cured by killing the Fire Demon...

"And we still have no idea how to go about doing that. said Link looking at his hands, recounting the two failures they already had against the beast of flames.

Yubreit sat up suddenly, the dragons voice rumbled within its throat. Link drew the Master Sword from its sheath, prepared to fight but then stood perplexed as the dragon clawed the wall.

Kaepora screeched and began to pace back and forth wildly.

A hint of panic racing through him Link fumbled to get the ocarina to his lips, with the Song of Soaring the wall opened

The Wolfose within was sprawled out on the ground, quiet and still.

...

XXXXXXX

...

Author's notes

i"I cannot take back what is brightfully mine/b."/i  
There's that Triforce of Power talking again, Hero of Time Link would not have said that, seems kingship matters a bit more to Chirin-Link... but that's okay, his sense of power is level-headed, he's no tyrant.

Pink fairies: I dunno about you folks but to me for me one day I began to believe that when they save you THEY DIEEEEEE  
I only use them in the stead of a game over, Link hits the ground, the fairy saves him, I never use them when the heart meter is beeping... and that is how I also use them in my fanfic... I mean if the poor thing is gonna die to save you you'd best be dying and not able to heal on your own... that is why Link does not just use one to speed his recovery.

Jeeze I did a lot with this chapter, again, like a previous chapter, I feel like I should have split it but I lack time to flesh out both halves if I did. Still I feel like the development with that happened in the woods and ice cavern will mean readers will kind of forget about the first half/not comment on the first half...

BTW I have a plot twist coming up in the next chapter which I am SO looking forward to seeing what people think!


	8. Chapter H - Guidance

Chapter H

Guidance

The Wolfose are able to live for generations but not forever.  
And for this grand creature its time had come to an end.

Kaepora hopped down into the pit and across the sheet of ice to where the woman was sealed alongside a young boy and girl in suspended animation. The owl looked down at them letting out soft screeches and clicked his beak, the Sages worry ever evident.  
No one had any idea what would happen now, not even the sage.

The winter brought with the Wolfose faded almost instantaneously.  
Mere minutes after the creatures death the motionless forms of the Tenshioni began to sink into the earth as the ice beneath the surface rapidly melted into viscous mud. Seeing this Link swiftly made his way out onto the thinning ice, sliding the last few feet, grabbing the owl. As Link regained his footing and retreated the bird fought him, screeching, wanting to go back. The dragon roared pacing at the edge of the pit, the area too small to spread his wings so as to soar out and scoop them up. The last of the ice melted, the mud grabbed at Links feet, threatening to consume him as he reached the ledge, Sheik grabbing his arm. The form of the lifeless Wolfose sank into the earth along with the spellcast forms of Kaeporas family and the remainder of his people.

The Prince refused to let go of Kaepora for a time, afraid the distraught owl would dive into the mud, that he would end his life to join them. As they exited the now mud laden chamber Link let the bird go. It simply stood there at the opening, feathers ruffled and gaze transfixed on the ground.  
m sorry said the heavy hearted prince, they knew it was only a matter of time before this happened, but no one is capable of fully preparing themselves for a situation such as this.

Link put a hand to the dragons nose. You may as well stick with us from now on there is nothing left here for you to protect. the Hylian said sadly as he gazed back into the void which was once the Ice Cavern and was now a tomb.

The prince once again sat upon the crumbling structure within the woods, Yubreit slept on the ground beneath his feet. Despite the devastation they had decided to return to The Lost Woods to stay near the passage that leads to Termina, determined to keep Dragmire from spreading his destruction to yet another land.

As the days passed depression followed the group of Hyrules supposed saviors  
So much death and failure had haunted them since the demise of the King.  
Link honestly began to doubt his claim to be Hyrules hero, he began to feel as if taking on his fathers name was nothing more than disgraceful.  
You cant be so hard on yourself. Sheiks voice came from behind, Zelda within sensing what her son was feeling. Your father never faced a foe as fierce as Dragmire and his pet, this man of black feathers has power that outweighs that of Ganon, whom your father struggled , aside from my magic I am no stronger than my father. said the prince And my magic is no stronger than Dragmire's How can I face a foe so much stronger than one dad struggled against. he said placing a hand to his side to touch the mask My father failed against one of our foes, we all failed against it. In what way can we hope to not only extinguish the flames of the Fire Demon but also lay waste to his master. Are we destined to continue living on the edge of existence as we have all these years? We found the Light Guardians but nothing has changed for the better, instead more heartache follows. he said, looking up to where a depressed owl was perched on the burnt spindle of a tree wearily keeping watch.

We cant just resign ourselves to believing failure is our fate. I know not how the future will unfold but we must continue to fight, we cant just lay down and wait to die... even if we feel hopeless we must move forward.

"I just wish he was here..."

"... I know."

That night Link took a large pot from the burnt remains of Midos house and brought water to the Deku Tree such a measly offering for such a grand being but there was not much he could do to aid its recovery. The Hylian trekked back through the burnt remains of the Kokiri Forest to fetch another offering of water. As he knelt down by the stream something odd strolled into his view. Link drew his sword at this new creature, but the golden wolf merely sat down and looked at him.

The prince was unsure of what to make of this, he mocked an attack at the animal but it merely moved a few feet and sat down again, its red eyes not leaving the young man the entire time.  
What are you? said Link to the speechless animal IToo small to be the one kind of Wolfose, and yet not built like the other kind of Wolfos/I the young man thought as he looked towards the pass that led to the Deku Tree and then back at the wolf, it was gone. He looked around wildly, shocked he spied it on the cliff edge leading up to the Lost Woods.  
Are you a ghost? he said aloud, the wolf yawned and stretched, laying with its feet over the rocky edge.  
Link looked up at it, unsure of what to make of this creature... for now he chose to ignore the animal. He returned to the tree six more times with water before his tired arms decided to call it quits for the night. Link made his way back to the entrance of the woods, the wolf was standing in his way.  
Shoo, git. he said. The wolf looked at him and then entered the woods Not that way, but whatever. said the prince following him. As he left the span of the log into the first clearing the animal was not to be found Went home I guess but as he entered the clearing where they had made camp Sheik could be seen investigating the animal in much the same way Link had, and much more curiously Kaepora was making an excited fuss.

Just as with Link the wolf took no mind to Sheik, it walked over to the dragon and laid down, Yubreit certainly had no problem with the gold animal.  
What the hell is this?! Sheik said motioning to the wolf, exasperated after having been startled by it Did you bring it here?No, but I saw him in the forest, it walked right up to I guess hes ours now. Said the Sheikah watching as the canine scratched its ear.

The owl landed in front of the wolf which sat up, playfully lifted a paw and bopped the bird on the head. The owl bounded back and forth excitedly and then landed on the dragons back making soft happy little cooing sounds, the wolf looking up at it.

I sure would like to know what theyre saying. said Sheik, tone still a little exasperated, tending the fire.

With a wolf, an owl and a dragon in tow Link started to feel as if he were leading a circus or zoo of some sort.

The following morning Link awoke in the darkness just before dawn, he sat up feeling stiff and tired. The weary hero found Sheik already eating with his rations set aside.  
I have no idea what he eats. The Sheikah motioned towards the dragon, tone expressing no desire to fuel the beasts appetite.

I trust he can take care of himself. The prince replied as Yubreit yawned.

Shuffling through the gear they had salvaged throughout the years, and before now had kept hidden in the Sacred meadow; Link pulled out a tattered brown cloak and settled it into place around his neck pulling the collar up over his nose, the drab color masking the white of the outfit he wore in his fathers honor.  
Before the young man could seal the satchel Sheik spoke "Is there any bombflower powder left?" Link rummaged through the rucksack, finding a small dark bag he tossed it to the Sheikah.

I am going to check on the ranch. Said the Hylian, walking over to and consuming his meager meal in a mere three mouthfuls. With all that has gone on I need to see if that refuge is still stay here and protect the passage, I can send Kaepora if Dragmire or his forces show themselves... My only plan for today was to make bombs anyway."

Link nodded and walked off. The gold wolf stood for a moment, it then circled and whined as if unsure of which person to stay with. Eventually it took a stride towards the Hylian, looking back at the Sheikah it then trotted off after the young man.

Link made his way swiftly and cautiously through Hyrule Field, the brown cloak and green of his outfit making him hard to notice at a distance. Keeping through the brush and shadows as much as possible he reached a patch of trees within easy stride of the ranch at the trailing edge of sunset. He waited until the sun thoroughly disappeared beyond the horizon.  
With darkness as his shield Link strode up to the barricaded front gate.

The raised land and fortified walls of Lon Lon Ranch have existed longer than anyone could remember. Before Links time the place stood as a fortress and strategic advantage during the Hyrulean Civil War, the very same war that had rendered the Hero of Time an orphan. Today this location once again held the role of fortress, a stronghold in which some surviving citizens took refuge in, believing it safer than the fort at lake Hylia or settling in with the Gerudo.

As the young hero approached the fortress it was then that he noticed a creature lurking in the shadows along the wall, relieved he found it to be the same golden animal from the woods.  
IJust how in the world I never saw it following me./I Links thoughts were cut off by the sound of a Guay call, without hesitation the young man echoed the sound not once but twice, a few minutes later a dim light could be seen to the side of the main gate as a small opening was reveled in the wall of the structure.

Came a young mans hushed but surprised voice, he glanced around and then motioned for the prince to come in, taking no mind to his animal companion.  
Barricading the path behind him the son of Malon warmly greeted his old friend and childhood playmate.

s good to see you Alon. Link smiled, glad to see he was okay and that the ranch seemed calm.

Link, its been three years, what brings you here now?Trouble has been brewing these past few weeks, the man who rules the Fire Demon has confronted Sheik and I and in frustration over the results of our conflict burnt the Kokiri Forest.

A young woman gasped from the other room, she was excitedly coming to greet him when she overheard his news. It was Maren, Malons eldest daughter and Links closest friend as a child. Maren is two years Link's junior and when last they met she was a girl of twelve, seeing her matured into a young lady caught Link off guard a bit, he almost did not recognize her.  
The children are they she could not even continue, the worry all too evident in her voice.

They are unharmed. The prince reassured her. Have things, have things been okay here? Nothing out of the ordinary? he asked.

Creatures take a whack at us every now and then. Said Alon But nothing we cant handle... we have learned a lot since that night you had to save all our asses.

his voice trailed off d best be going then. He put his hand on the wolfs head, the animal followed him closely as he returned the way he had come in.

Came Marens voice, calling him by the name she had grown so used to as child, visiting him on a weekly basis as her parents delivered milk t you stay? Have something to eat? We have room in the barn to set up a you, Maren, the gesture means a lot to me, but his voice trailed off I just came to be sure things were okay. Id best not stay. Dragmires vendetta with Hyrule stems from me, Id bring only trouble if I stayed. With that Link turned to leave.

"Wait." came a woman's voice, Malon came trotting down the stairs at a hurried pace. It was her who had confirmed Link's identity with the Guay call from the watchtower, and only moments before had a new guard come to relieve her of duty "Wait." she huffed, untying something from her belt. Long gone was the patterned fuchsia skirt and yellow bandanna that greeted Link's eyes throughout his childhood, instead she wore a dark hood, tattered trousers and heavy boots, a small sword clasped to her side. Her face showed years of worry and her attire reflected the hardship that had fallen upon Hyrule.

"I have been waiting for a chance to give you this." She handed a small braided white tassel to Link "I found it at the bottom of my dresser almost a year ago... I, I wove it from Epona's mane when I was child, not long after I met your father..." her voice trailed off "Oh Link... I know how much you and your family loved that horse, I am so sorry, so sorry about everything that has happened." her gaze was solemn.

Link gazed at the tassel and then carefully set the precious memento in his side bag, placing it gently next to the feather from his father. Clasping the button he gave the redhead a sad smile.  
"Thank you, Malon."

With his return to camp Link traveled more slowly, the cover of darkness allowing him some leeway much to his aching leg's relief. The golden animal walked right behind him, glancing about as if is keeping an eye out for danger. As they traversed the field Link realized the animals feet made not a sound as it tread across the land. The Hylian stopped Why are you following me? he asked softly, but the wolf merely continued forward.  
"... not that I mind." Link said, this time it was he who followed the wolf as it strode ahead of him, occasionally pausing to sniff the air and gaze across the horizon with its red eyes.

By the time Link returned to Sheiks side it was afternoon and the prince had gone more than twenty-four hours without food or sleep. Link curled up on the ground near the wall of the pass to Termina, forgoing a meal despite his hunger, too tired to care. As the prince dozed off the wolf curled up against his back.

The following morning Sheik went to check on the Kokiri as Link made himself a hearty breakfast, his body angry for nourishment despite being so used to going without. The wolf came and sat right up against him.  
What? Are you hungry? he offered a spoonful but the wolf snubbed it, the animal instead laid down, leaning against the young mans side right next to the mask.

I think he likes you. commented Navi.

Link reached down to pet the animal, as he did he realized how scarred up the wolf was, his hand brushing past scar after scar hidden in the animal's coat A fighter eh? he said You an me have something in common. said the young man, grazing a hand past some of the scars on his face. Seems we have both seen our fair share of hardship his voice trailed off, his tone turning somber mind wandering into dark places, doubt returning to the root of his thoughts.

As Link sat and mindlessly stirred the pot, his expression solemn, the wolf suddenly stood up and growled, it jumped at Link and half knocked him down.  
Hey watch it. said the Hylian, unamused.

Kaepora on duty above looked down to see what the fuss was.

The wolf jumped at him again, Link stood and avoided.  
said the young man, unsure if the animal was playing or if it had some kind of nasty split personality. The wolf backed up and barked, it then charged. The Hylian drew his sword but the wolf took no notice of the threat, grabbing the Tenshioni mask in its jaws snapping the string.

hollered both Link and Navi as the wolf bounded off into the woods.

The owl went back to his duty as watch guard, entirely unconcerned about what just happened.

Damn it, stop! Link growled as the wolf kept stride in front of him, his gaze was transfixed on the animal, taking no note of exactly where they were going. The young mans leg began to feel tense, Link quit bearing his full weight on it, desperately not wanting to trip up while pursuing the confounded creature which just stole one of his most precious possessions.  
The Hylian half ran, half limped after the golden creature, rounding a turn the wolf bounded down through a burnt patch of shrubs and vanished. Link cleared the plants away discovering a hole, without hesitation the young man followed.  
As he landed Link was surprised to hear the click of tile beneath his feet. In the dim light of the blue fairy he realized the wolf had led him into some kind of small underground ruin.

The wolf stopped and dropped the mask at the far side of the tiny temple-like space, right below a familiar image of the Triforce held by wings; not the Hylian crest of a bird, but rather the much older feathered symbol seen namely around the castle.  
Link walked up and retrieved the precious item, he looked down at the wolf and leaned against the wall. Link sighed and let himself slide to the ground.  
Yeah the Triforce held by wings He looked up at the rusted symbol mounted to the wall above, its form entwined in the same roots that clung to the stone my Tenshioni form and the power of the Goddesses a lot of good it did me.  
The wolf looked at him unblinking.

I just he paused I just wish I had dads help... he faced everything with such courage, even failure... even his own death. he said holding the mask against his folded knee staring at it. When the young man looked up he realized the golden animal had left.  
Link traced a finger across the blue mark of the forehead his voice was quiet maybe I already have his help.

...

Author's notes

...

-Whelp... as I noted on chapter A  
i"Man did I ever swing for the "happily ever after" outcome on a lot of things, this time let's take a darker turn into what could have happened."/i  
Considering the dark turn we just took concerning the Tenshioni... I am beginning to wonder if this story will even have a happy ending at all.

-So with Maren her name is a take on Marin only mare like a horse since Malon loves horses. It is also a bit of tribute to Link's Awakening where Marin is hinted at maybe liking Link romantically.

-And what do ya'll think about how I added in a certain character huh ;p to be honest he was not part of the early stages of this new ending but hooo boy am I happy to fit him in, you should have seen me dart up from working on a costume to scramble over to my computer when the idea hit me.

-Not a lot of action in this one, or the one before, but the next 2 are like almost all action so it balances.


	9. Chapter I -Trial by Fire

Chapter I  
Trial by Fire

But a head on attack, now?! exclaimed Sheik following the hasty prince as he left the woods.

For years we have evaded them, trying to find answers to how we could beat them, well those answers are never going to come. I want to end this, one way or another just let this all end. Links words were firm and fearless.

How are you on arrows? Link asked as he marched.  
Sheik checked the quiver I havesixteen , take mine. Link said reaching back and then handing over his nearly full quiver, bow and all You will need them more than I will, so far your attack at Clock Town has been the most affective against him.

In mid stride Sheik adjusted the placement of the Hookshot so as to make room for the additional gear.  
The dragon lumbered along behind them, Kaepora above, the wolf still nowhere to be found.  
Yubreit, come on boy. said the young Hylian stopping as they reached Hyrule Field. The dragon strode up to him, Link checked over his saddle i"No need to be cautious now"/i Link thought i"let him see me."/i he swung up onto the dragons back Mom, come on, you too.

I dont know whats gotten into you. Sheik said straddling the saddle.

A little extra courage. replied Link.

The dragon landed outside of what remained of the gate to Castle Town, the sky above was thick with smoke which blended into looming dark clouds, the sky blotted out just as in the Future that Almost was.  
With any luck we wont have to face both at once. the young Hylian said as they traversed the broken bridge rotting in the moat.  
Where once stood a town within the great walls now stood piles of smoldering ash and patches of flame, unchanged since the night the Fire Demon had decided to make the area his new nest.

The group stayed on their guard as they progressed. With towers of flame around them Link began to consider the fact that the demon could be resting among them entirely unseen... and pounce at any moment.  
The flames became more scattered as they reached the Temple of Time, the only place to have been spared by the Demons fury just as Ganondorf had spared it in the Future That Almost Was.  
At least this piece of Hyrule still stands. said Sheik ascending the steps and opening the doors, it was completely unchanged. The group tentatively stepped inside not progressing past the threshold, Link loosing himself for a moment as he let his eyes drink in the grand sight. It had been so long...  
As timeless as ever. Commented the Sheikah, "Come, we have work to do." closing the door behind them.

The group progressed slowly, tensely, the flames intensified as the Prince and Queen approached their former home. Sheik scowled, eyes fierce, the castle that laid before them was all too similar to what had met the red gaze back in The Future that Almost was.  
Dragmire and Ganondorf had similar taste.  
Yubreit began to growl, the hiss of flames from the town was growing louder, Kaepora screached as he soared above.  
Link took on his winged form, hair growing white, the Tenshioni marks streaking across his face Well then, I guess the Fire Demon is home after all. his suspicions earlier all too correct.

Not wanting to be caught cornered the group left the area of the castle with great haste. Rounding the corner into the ruined town square the demon noticed them instantly. Link did not give the creature a chance to respond before firing an ice blast at it... To be honest Sheik was just as shocked by the undaunted nature of Link's attack as the demon was. The flaming beast recoiled from the blow hissing in anger. It lunged at them bringing down part of the town's wall.  
Sheik! Hookshot! Hold back its head. Link fired another blast as the Sheikah attacked, the spearhead of the weapon striking the demon in the back of the skull. The beast reeled back with the initial blow but then simply shattered the chain as it had before, but the distraction was enough, Link managed to send his blade deep into its throat but not deep enough.

The demon roared, violently clawing at its neck. Link was caught by flailing paws and sent to the ground, landing awkwardly on one wing, the weight of his body breaking it. In response to the trauma Link had no choice but to dispel his Tenshioni form, the wings would heal quickly while cloaked in his Hylian guise but the phantom pain of the broken bones still lingered hindering his already more vulnerable state.

The creature of flame screeched and put all his focus on Link, a torrent of flame shot from its gaping jaws. The wingless warrior swiftly poised his shield to deflect the blast, the metal growing bright red, scorching his gauntlet. Willing his magic into the very temporary protective state known as Nayru's Love Link ditched the nearly molten shield and ran. The demon pounced, chasing the young man who did all he could to evade the giant beast on foot. The Hylian dodged the huge creature's talons as he darted through patches of flame and over rubble, his feet at times sinking deep into piles of soot as he sought to get closer to Sheik, ready to rely on the Sheikah's skillfully crated bombs,  
Without warning the muscles within Links leg tensed up sharply, casing him to falter. The Hylian did not even have time to curse at his old wound before the fire demon threw all its weight forward in a wide leap and managed to snare him, pinning the blonde quite helplessly to the ground under its heavy paw, the surface of its toes stoney like cooling lava.  
Damn it! Link swore, unable to believe that he once again had been snared by this fiend, the horror of their battle at the Temple of Wind flashing before his eyes. Sheik, desperate, tried Ice Arrows, the risk of bombs too grave as they would do more harm to Link than the beast. As the arrows hit it became all to apparent that the effect of the magic was all to weak against a body of living flame. The demon thrashed out with its other paw casting the Sheikah aside, the warrior skidding hard across the ground slamming shoulder first into a boulder.

Link, only just barely able to angle his blade, rammed it into the beast's paw but the creature hardly even flinched. Even as Link withdrew the blade and tried once more the Fire Demon did not respond, unwilling to let its captive go despite the pain and despite blood which now flowed from the wounds.  
As the hero struggled hope began to waiver as the fiery beast's face bore ever closer to his own, teeth bared, ready to bite off his head. Link's heart raced, fear gripped him for a moment but then quickly faded as courage sought to take its place, courage brought forth by the memory of his father facing his own demise with such calm.  
Like his father before him Link no longer dread the consequence of death.  
i'...One way or another just let this all end...'/i.  
Just as fate sought to claim The Child of Destiny he was suddenly freed as the demon released its grip and began to scream.

Yubreit on his unique wings had lifted his bulk from the ground and latched himself to the demon's face, the dragons entire body only as long as the demons head. The chill that radiated from the ice dragons flesh fought with the flames as the demon reared back screaming. Yubreit attempted to dig his claws into both the demons eyes at once but could not reach, he instead tried to bite the flaming creature blind but was only able to render one useless before the demon reached up with both hands and ripped the dragon free from its face, sending the ice creature hurtling into the earth.

Yubreit skidded to a halt and without hesitation pulled his bleeding body from the ash laden tile. Link ran to the creature and straddled the saddle. The two took off towards their foe. The demon pawing at its clawed face and blinded eye was unprepared.  
In a fly by attack Link sliced into its snout sending a bleeding chunk falling, the demon thrashed around wildly trying to grab them as they taunted the creature. The pair flew well out of its grasp. Link dismounted, free falling before taking on the Tenshioni form I Finally I can attempt to even use this spell. After years of trying I finally made it this far./IThe dragon flew wildly around the demon keeping it distracted, allowing Link time to prepare his most powerful attack. The young mans wings began to glow, calling upon the enhancement of his magic granted to him by the Triforce.  
As Link prepared the attack Yubreits luck against the demon came to an end. The dragon was again sent to the ground, this time in a screaming ball of flame. The sight ripped at Links heart and nearly made him falter, but the prince kept his wits about him, knowing it would not do the dragon any good to stop now. Link completed the spell and unleashed an intense attack upon the demon of fire.

The beast of flames let out a tremendous howl, falling to the ground writhing in pain, one by one patches of flame became extinguished by the freezing gale of light.  
As the magic dissipated the Fire Demon remained on the ground, its body cracked and smoldering.  
Link landed, the young man stood in awe as the creature laid before him, breathing heavy, eyes closed.

The demon painfully dragged its head along the ground to look upon the winged hero with its face laying sideways in the ash. The extinguished Fire Demon opened its eye and stared at the white winged one with an arrogant snarl that chilled Link to the very core... this expression is not what he was expecting to see.

The creatures face was lit with a devious and toothy grin as it started past him with its one good eye.

The beasts master had returned.


	10. Chapter J - His Final Foe

Chapter J  
Their Final Foe

Laying eyes upon his foe Link charged into battle, pushing the memory of their last encounter aside he faced the dark winged one without hesitation. Dragmire took each blow in stride as the two took to the sky, blue sparks filled the air as a dance of deadly blades and wings ensued.  
Each figure moved with such precision that at times the black and white feathers seemed intertwined.  
As sword repeatedly met sword neither managed to land a blow, it would seem that with such undaunted determination at Links back the two beings of opposite yet equal fates were equally matched.

As the fight ensued the dark prince realized Sheik below. Dragmire sneered and swore under his breath recalling the red eyed warrior's interference moments before he could assure Link's death during their encounter in Termina. Ignoring his confrontation with the swordsman Dragmire ascended with great speed to strike down the Sheikah, teeth clenched in a vengeful snarl.

The prince of Hyrule pursued, managing to land a blow just between his foe's wings, halting Dragmires attack on Sheik.  
Dragmire may have been too distracted by his anger towards the Sheikah to avoid Link's blade, but no so distracted as to be unable to strike back before the prince of white wings was out of his grasp. Within a mere moment of Link's attack the dark prince grabbed at his wing and twisted the large white feathers into his fist which began to glow with fire.  
The prince of light tore free swearing as feathers were lost in the process causing the missing patch to bleed furiously from where the deep quills were wrenched from his flesh.  
Link ascended far above his foe creating as much distance between them as possible. He hovered awkwardly in the air as his one wing was now hindered by the loss of several flight feathers.

The white quills within the dark mans hand became engulfed in flames as he glared up at the prince of light with a sly smirk. The prince of darkness taunted Link with a motion of his hand luring the young man into an attack, hoping to ignite the same spark of doubt-fueled aggression he saw that night in Termina. But the white winged prince held his position in the rising smoke, waiting for Dragmire to strike first.

Dragmire could see that unlike their last battle the princes eyes were filled with intense courage and focus, the fear of death and the fear of failure which had haunted Link in their last battle had been conquered... the young man was determined to reflect his father's courage.  
Angered by the young mans expression the black wings soared towards Link, Dragmire furiously lashed out at the prince of light nearly claiming his right wing as Link narrowly escaped the blades grasp with a twirl and a dive.

Link fought with a new found calm, a humbled confidence showed through his serious expression as the two once again ensued in an aerial acrobatic battle of blades.

The prince of light was able to land another blow whereas Dragmire found himself unable to do the same. The dark prince quickly and sneakily switched tactics casting a powerful orb of dark explosive energy at the white winged prince.

Links wings grew gold as the power of the goddesses protected him from the likes of dark magic.  
He folded his feathers across the front of him to shield the attack, the blow hit him hard. The dark energy itself did not harm him but the force sent Link falling. He caught himself mere inches above the ground.  
Recovering quickly the white prince ascended, blade held so as to try and run the dark prince through. Link was prepared for Dragmire to shield or dodge, either way he would swiftly switch to a light attack to distract the man into believing he had changed tactics, before striking with the blade when his foe was unprepared to counter a sword.  
But as Link carried out his attack he was met with the unexpected as the black winged one sheathed his weapon and soared right towards him, the dark interloper without hesitation snatched the blade within his broad hand, the Master Sword biting into the dark mans palm as his hand began to glow with flames. Shocked by this daring move Link was caught off guard, as a result Dragmires other hand successfully made its way to his throat.

The prince of white feathered wings found himself in a stranglehold, Dragmires hand upon his sword continued to flame, heating the blade until the hilt burned through the gauntlet and to Links flesh forcing the young man to drop it. The dark prince then held his foe's throat with both hands, the blood of his cut palm running down Link's neck staining his collar crimson.  
The son of the hero struggled, landing kicks to his captive's gut but to no avail. Link's retaliation grew steadily weaker, Dragmire's stranglehold growing steadily stronger.  
As the Master Sword clattered to the ground Sheik fired a light arrow, but as the red eyed warrior feared the power lent by the Guardians of Light was temporary and the arrow shattered. Panic filled Zelda within, Link had the ocarina and there was no other way to call for help from the four guardians.

Just as Sheik began to loose hope a deep sound pierced the air, an animals howl flowed forth from the gate and echoed against the walls of what was once Castle Town.  
In his tremendous voice the golden wolf sounded out the Oath to Order.

At the call of the Sacred Beast the air began to radiate. One by one the golden glow of the light guardians appeared before the divine animal.  
The creatures of light cast their glow upon Sheik and without hesitation the warrior let a barrage of arrows fly. Each bit deep, as the damage the dark prince sustained worsened he let his grip on the prince of light fail, allowing the barely conscious man to slip from his hands and to the ground below.  
As Link fell, the gravely injured dragon pulled itself onto its feet and got between the prince and the stone hard earth, catching him and then collapsing where it stood.

Dragmire wrought with pain and fury dove at the Sheikah, eyes insane, teeth bared, sword drawn, ready to snuff out this nuisance once and for all.  
As the prince of darkness neared the ground the wolf leapt up grabbing the base of a black feathered wing in its jaws. Thoroughly shocked by the animal's unexpected interference Dragmire nearly hit the ground. Furious the dark prince tried to dislodge the wolf, unable to physically reach the beast he slammed backwards into what remained of the wall surrounding Castle Town. Despite the impact the wolf refused to budge, tendons began to tear as the wolf thrashed its weight around, its teeth still embedded in flesh. With a sickening sound the golden animal pried the wing from its socket.  
Dragmire roared with fury, knees hitting the ground, breath rasped with anger as blood flowed from his shoulder. The prince of darkness roared once more, this time the sound far less than human. Dragmires body began to crackle with energy, his shape within the sparks changing. Growing in size and being bound in fur the dark prince took on a his most pure form. Clawed hands and feet, a ridge of fiery hair, huge tusks, the beast's appearance overall resembled that of a boar, the most prominent feature being its one remaining wing.  
This creature was similar to Ganon, but this beast was far more feral...Unlike Ganon this was a pure beast of darkness.

Undaunted the sacred animal struck, the wolf was able to tear across the huge beasts underbelly before the dark interloper had any idea what was happening. The huge creature was shocked by how quickly and harshly he was attacked.  
The wolf came around for another pass but this time Dragmire saw him coming and reared up to pounce upon the smaller animal. The clawed hand of the beast shattered the ground missing the wolf as it side-stepped, the smaller beast leapt and bit into the boars throat.  
Ripping the gold animal free from its neck the boar seemed to retreat, but then it suddenly turned swift and sharp to face its attacker, tusks bared in a charging attack.  
It was as if a wall was charging down upon the smaller animal, unable to flee the wolf instead took the attack head on, ready to aim for the snout. As the gold animal leapt through the air the boar skidded to a halt, its clawed hands poised to bring the wolf down.

The heir of Ganon caught the sacred beast off guard and struck the smaller animal, its claws bit deep into the wolfs flesh, red splashing into the air.  
resounded Link's pained voice as the golden creature hit the ground with a cracking thud, fur covered in blood, its body torn, the right side of its face soaked in red.


	11. Chapter K - Wings of Light

Chapter K  
Wings of Light

The sight of the mangled wolf hitting the ground struck Link to his core. Instead of retrieving his sword the prince of light chose to take a risk, a risk considered as he sat alongside the golden creature in the abandoned shrine buried deep within Lost Woods... an idea he now admitted only came to him because of the animal's actions that day.

Already within his winged from the young man donned the Tenshioni mask.

The mask upon touching his skin instantly bonded with flesh, the power within reached out and consumed his physical form. Wrought with the pain of a masks transformation for the first time Link fell to one knee as his appearance swiftly began to morph. The designs upon his face merged and spread the red marks streaking down his neck. A second pair of wings began to form as pure unhindered magic enveloped his body, keeping him in flight despite the fact the four wings remained unmoving. His green tunic shifted into armor, his hair grew long, and within his grasp came a double helix sword, its iridescent blade ever so more grand than the one wielded by his father before him.

As the prince of white wings stared emotionless at the Beast of Dragmire the air grew cold with his breath, lightning crackling across the grand feathers.  
By tapping into the mask's strength whilst already cast in his goddess given form Link had gone against the natural order of existence, doubling the strong light and magic already inherent within a Tenshioni, becoming a creature whose magic is unhindered by their physical form.  
Link had become a creature unknown to the fabric of this world, a mortal soul of pure light.

Call the Sages. came his echoed voice, his tone radiating cold, eyes focused on the boar as it glared back at him. One way or another, with his death or with my own... Tonight this ends. his voice reverberated.

Zelda removed the Sheikah mask, taking on her true self for the first time in seven years. At her call the remaining sages of Light, Forest, Water, Fire and Spirit focused their strength on Zelda who then condensed all their energy within her own.

The double helix sword began to glow as the stern eyes of the rightful King of Hyrule stared down the creature of darkness. The boar roared, loathing in its voice. Dragmire charged at Link, fury in its every stride, but the being of white wings refused to move. The creature leapt up, its talons poised to send the hero's wings to the ground torn to shreds, its eyes hungry to rip the flame of life from Link's core. The Winged One began to glow, lightning cloaking the double wings clashed to the earth as the beast approached. As the attack came into its finial stance Dragmire suddenly stopped as if hitting a wall, the beast fought to move forward, his face mere feet from Links. The hero's eyes remained emotionless and cold as he raised one hand, with the simple motion the world was washed in a flash of light as a boom echoed through the air. The beast of Dragmire was sent reeling back, catching itself only to slide across the ground, the earth tearing at its talons.

The huge boar all the more furious at being cast aside so easily charged once more, fear and anger in its booming roar, claws ready to ensnare the double winged being at all cost, desperate to prove correct the prophecy he had been raised on. With this attack Link no longer held his ground, instead he responded head on, soaring towards the beast. As wings met talons, blood strewn feathers filled the air, the beast ripping one wing nearly free from its wielder, the joint torn wide open. The rightful King of Hyrule did not falter, his sword clear on its course, his eyes ever as firm as before.  
The helix blade tore into the boars one remaining wing severing it cleanly, the steel continuing down the course of the animals back. The wound upon the beast glowed bright white as the animal fell to one side.  
Links new pure light energy poisoned the king of darkness in much the same way as the dark energy of the Fire Demon had poisoned his father.  
The huge beast fell to the ground roaring, it tried to get up and failed, body paralyzed by such pure magic.

Zelda cast open her arms and let the combined force of the sages strike the beast of Dragmire. As their power met the streak of light down the dark creatures back the rift between worlds opened and locked him away just as Ganon before him.

As the veil between realms was sealed the aura of the world felt as if it had changed, the essence of the land seemed relieved by the banishment of this great evil and a sense of calm filled the air.

The guardians of light looked to the crumpled body of the golden wolf and then vanished once again, each returning to the lands in which they forever belonged.

Still in the intensified form of a Mortal of Light, Link went to the dying animals side. He knelt down, tenderly lifting the unconscious wolf into his lap. The young man held the bleeding beast within his arms, as Link closed his eyes the golden animal began to glow. Kaepora the owl watched in amazement as the prince did the impossible and brought the wolf back from the very edge of death; Link's magic so pure and intense that he could attempt what no mortal has ever achieved, even in his birth given form with his race's great magic Kaepora would have been unable to save a soul so far gone.  
The wounds healed into scars and the animals shallow labored breath became strong again. As Link set the wolf down it stared up at him with its remaining eye, the golden creatures pelt continued to glow.  
The animal followed the prince as he turned his attention to Yubreit, healing him as well. Link sat and pet both creatures at once, thanking them for their help, only the sound of the wind surrounding them.

Suddenly the silence was broken by a low rumbling sound.  
The Fire Demon had still been alive all this time, though just barely.  
The owl landed on the ground in front if the demon, its back turned to the heroes. The demons eye opened once more hissed the dying creature with shock and a snarl as its eye meet the sharp and stern gaze of the owl, gone was the arrogance the demon had before damn it all the demons growl faded as the monster began to draw its last breaths.

The owls eyes closed as if preparing to face a great trial. As the glow in the demons hateful eye faded the blackened body cracked and began to crumble. With the demons dying breath the owl lurched forward and screeched. Kaepora tumbled forward, Link watched as the familiar brown feathers of the bird that had helped to guide both him and his father grew white. The curse of the demon had been lifted with the beasts death and Kaepora was retuning to his mortal coil.

With a flash of light Kaepora returned this world in the form of which he was born with, dressed in white robes and over that armor similar to Links. The sage was down on one knee his shoulders heaving with his labored breath, wings laid heavily to either side. With a graceful grimace the sage, the warrior, the last of the Tenshioni, stood. His warm eyes shone with great they also shone with great sorrow.

Kaepora, with his great wings folded behind him, made is way over to the double-winged prince and put his hands on Link's shoulders, words reaching his throat for the first time in seven years.  
"I... I am sorry... for your father, for everything that has happened." the Wind Sage had for so long wished to speak those words, feeling at least partly responsible for the tragedies that have haunted them.  
"No need to apologize my old friend, there is no blame to lay save for fate's hand..." Link said as he removed the mask, gazing upon it the Hylian realized the colors had gone pale and gray.  
"The mask's task is complete then..." said Kaepora "At last the soul's tied to it may rest in peace."

Zelda promptly gave him the Sheikah mask, knowing that as a Tenshioni he would all too soon perish outside a land of snow and without the Wolfose there was no longer a land of eternal winter.  
The irony of it said the Wind Sage "Trading one doomed race for another..." his thoughts continued beyond his words i"I wish I could have thanked you Prince Sheik, for trying to help Kakariko save our people... I assume your mask still remains so you may at least save me... Thank you..."/i he took a few strides away towards the Temple of Time, the breeze blowing through his feathers, realizing this may be the last time he may feel the familiarity of his winged form i"I suppose this means, it means two races shall die with me then." /i Kaepora thought with a sad smile, donning the mask.

Just as when The Hero of Time used the four masks of transformation the appearance of the spirit healed during the creation of the mask blended with the appearance of the person who used it.  
Sheiks form as they knew it before was the Prince Sheiks aura merged with Princess Zeldas, cloaking the body in a new shape.  
The figure that stood before them was taller, the eyes older, skin lighter, hair longer. The outfit had changed to reflect Kaeporas Tenshioni armor, for now silver Sheikah armor adorned the familiar outfit And overall the body was just as androgynous in appearance as before.

Well then Sheik. Link said to Kaepora in his new form For generations the Sheikah have been guardians of the royal family care to join that legacy and offer your guidance as the kingdom is reborn. the new Sheik looked to the glowing golden animal and then back to the prince.  
It would be my honor to rebuild the kingdom alongside you, Link, the rightful King of Hyrule. said Kaepora in his new Sheikan voice, half bowing.  
The new King of Hyrule stood calmly petting the wolf as it leaned against his leg.  
Kaeporas voice reached out to the gold animal, their voices heard only within, the Sage's telepathic ability unhindered by his new form.  
IAre you sure you dont want to tell him?/I said the Sage of Wind.  
IIt is better this way./I replied the wolf IThe Goddesses have eased my regrets, allowing me to fight at my sons side once again, to protect him, to save him, allowing me to watch as his life unfolds but now I do so at a cost it would break my heart for Chirin to learn that by saving my life he took away my chance of returning to death, at being freed from fate. The power of the Goddesses has touched me once again through his hand and now my form is no longer mortal... In this form I shall wander the land outside the grasp of time, much as you had as the owl, awaiting the day when I must in turn guide a new hero. My son has already been burdened with my human death. I need not burden him again with the fate he has sealed for me... realizing that as this body of mine can not die I will live on, alone, my restless soul unable to join my loved ones in the next life for quite some time..."/I  
Kaepora nodded, heart heavy with the knowledge of the future cast upon The Hero of Time he fully understood.

Retrieving the Master Sword from where it lay on the ash strewn tile Link spoke "The people of Hyrule have lived in fear for so long... let us make haste in informing them that the era of darkness has ended"

"That Hyrule once again has a King. came the Wind Sage's voice, his tone reflecting how proud he was of this young man, of the person he had silently watched struggle for so long just to be where he had always belonged.

Kaepora in his new form as Sheik strode over to Yubriet and climbed into the saddle, prepared to bring the good news to the Gerudo, who had long since destroyed the bridge across the gorge in an attempt to cut themselves off from the dangers of the world.

Come my friend, I may have lost my wings but together with you I still may fly.  
The dragons voice rumbled deep in appreciation.

~

It took years for the country to recover. As the town and its castle was rebuilt the surviving Hylians seemed to filter out from the cracks of the world. Across the realm Zora, Hylian, Kokiri, Gerudo and Goron alike set forth together to mend what had been destroyed.

Link played an equal role alongside his citizens as the Kingdom was revived, hauling stone and building rafters, paving streets and setting fences, never shying away from work. The people of Hyrule always had a certain fondness for the Hero of Time as their King, his humble origins made him closer to his people... but his son was held in even higher regard. Link had shared in their hardship during the dark era, he did what he could to provide for and protect his people during such dismal times, in the end it was he who brought light back into the world and ended those dark years, and now he works equally in the efforts to revive the land.  
One thing that struck his citizen's interest as he lived and worked among them was the near constant presence of a golden animal at their King's side... People would remark how the wolf trailed behind him as if part of his own shadow, this eventually led to a name...  
"The Hero's Shade."

On one fine cold, crisp night Link left the newly built castle and set out on his own to The Temple of Time. Nostalgia filled him as he set foot into the grand hall and made his way to the Door of Time, a slight limp still haunting him just as it has since he left Termina many years before. Within in the gate stood the pedestal, the place in which both he and his father had been given rights to wield the Master Sword, it yielding to the touch of their hands.  
Hyrule was safe now, it no longer required the Sword of Evil's Bane. The King of Hyrule unsheathed the blade and with a sad smile set it into place within the pedestal, the act, for him, an act of finally laying his father's quest to rest.  
This grand sword had belonged to his father first and only to him second, and only in his father's absence. He had always felt that the Master Sword most rightfully belonged to the Hero of Time, and having completed his father's quest Link felt that this is where the blade rightfully belonged.  
As the King closed the temple doors, the golden wolf's ethereal glow met his gaze in the garden just outside.  
"Where have you been Shade?" the King said as he came down the steps, having not seen him most of the day.  
With his words the animal took to Link's side. Together they made their way back home, the chirp of the crickets unmarred by the wolf's silent steps.

As the golden age of Hyrule settled into place the King reached his mid twenties, with his Kingdom renewed and the future secured Link settled down and started a family with Maren.

Together they raised a family of five wonderful children.

Children who romped and played under the watchful gaze of a golden wolf.


End file.
